


Country Love- One Shots

by Blackbird7755



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird7755/pseuds/Blackbird7755
Summary: A series of “one shots” from my chapter story “Country Love”. This will be ideas or scenes that I thought of but because I wrote and posted it so fast I did not incorporate them into the actual story.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 106
Kudos: 41





	1. An Accident

Athena is sitting there staring at her now bandaged hand and there are so many thoughts swirling through her head. She doesn’t know how she is going to hide this tomorrow so she will have to work on that. She is also unused to the kindness.

“It’s just a glass” that’s what Maddie had said. But before, it was so much more then a glass. Michael hated when she had her clumsy moments and he made sure to remind her of it. She feels herself rubbing at a scar that ran along the side of her thigh to her knee. The last time she had broken something they had dinner guests. She cleaned it up quickly but after the guests had left he had shoved her in the kitchen and she stumbled and tipped the trash can over. He had grabbed a shard and cut her telling her that maybe that would help her remember in the future.

She could feel the tears in her eyes and she was desperately trying to blink them away. She presses on the current cut to bring her back to the present. 

—-

Everyone had been startled when she had dropped it, but she cringed at her reaction. She practically fell at his feet with her sorries as she tried to sweep the glass from the carpet and then she flinched when Buck had yelled to Eddie for the vacuum. Bobby had reached for her when he saw that she was bleeding but she was too lost in her storm at that point for him to reach her.

She felt Maddie’s gentle hands pulling her into the kitchen and her soft voice telling her Bobby was more worried about her then the glass. “I’m sorry” Athena told her brokenly. “I get it” Maddie says softly, “my ex Doug, used to hurt me” as Maddie is saying this Athena just shakes her head, she is terrified that they will look into her, which will lead Michael to her. “I should probably go” she shifts uncomfortably. “I’m not saying you get it” Maddie says hurriedly, “I just meant that when I was first around this family it was hard for me to believe I was safe, but they really protected, kept me safe, it’s nice”. Athena just nods. “There, your hand should be better in no time”. Athena takes a shaky breath in, “thanks” she tells her. Maddie looks at her, “before you leave can you talk to Robert?” Athena hesitates because Bobby makes her forget about everything else and right now she feels like she needs to remember. At the same time she knows it’s rude to just leave without saying goodbye so she finds herself nodding.

—-

“Athena?” Bobby come over to where she sits at the bar stool. A smile ghosts her lips because on this chair it actually makes them pretty damn even height. “I’m sorry” he says causing her to frown. “Why are you sorry?” He walks over to her until he is standing in front of her, “I didn’t mean to startle you, I was just worried about your hand” he explains as he gently takes her hand. She feels the same electricity shoot up her arm as she did the day he paid for her and her kids’ snacks. She looks into his eyes and all she can see is kindness, compassion and clarity.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make such a fuss” She mumbles. “There is nothing you need to apologize for” he tells her as he inches closer to her. “Bobby I-“ she feels like she needs to tell him, but she doesn’t know how to even begin. Instead, she chooses to do something completely moronic, she thinks to herself, she closes the small distance between them and presses her lips to his. Bobby appears startled at first, and right when she thinks she has made a horrible decision, she feels him wrap an arm around her waist and pull him to her as his other hand gently cups her face.

She finds one hand still touching her scar while the other is clutching at his chest and he swipes his tongue across her bottom lip. Athena willingly opens for him. His touch feels like a soothing balm to her soul. His hand on her face drops to hers on her scar. He gently touches along the scar. Athena is startled to feel his caress on her body yet at the same time she has never known such gentleness or care and she feels a sense of security as she lets out a soft moan. “Athena” he whispers causing the spell to break. She panics as she remembers that she can’t have this and she can’t risk putting them in danger. She suddenly pulls away from him and hops off the chair, “thank you, I had a great night” she says in a rush as she runs out the kitchen door. It takes Bobby a minute to process the loss of her body against his, he had never felt like he was as centered as he did having her in his arms.

“What-“ he tries to get out as she had pulled away from him and gotten off the chair. And then she was saying goodnight and out the door. “Athena wait” he calls out. He runs out the door to follow her and is shocked when he looks around and she is gone. He walks back into his home and he frowns. He thinks about her reaction in the living room, to the scar he felt on her leg that she kept messing with. He knows she has been hurt, he just is coming to realize that he might not know how bad. He also is realizing that he wants to, he wants to be her safe place, he wants her to know that he will fight for her to keep her safe from whoever had the audacity to make her feel what she is feeling. He hopes that with time, she will let him into her heart, because damn it if she hasn’t already laid claim to his.


	2. Challenges and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I thought about this scenario as I wanted Athena to slowly open up to Bobby about her history as they grow closer- but it would have extended my story by a lot to include it. I also wanted to be able to show that Athena is very smart, there is more to her then her past and her children. She can hold her own if/when she has to.

“Can I show you something?” Athena looks over at Bobby and he looks so earnest. She finds the more time she spends with him the harder it is for her to say no to him. “Of course” she says. 

Bobby takes her hand and starts to lead her onto a part of the property she has never been before. While they are walking Athena asks him, “Bobby, why are you dressed in dress slacks and a button up in the middle of the day?” He smiles, “you never know who you are going to run into for work, so I always try to look my best”. She nods because it makes sense, but she feels like it would kind of suck to always have to be on the ready, she should knows what that feels like, she thinks. Although, she doubts his consequences would be as severe as hers had been.

“Do you have any meetings today?” She asks as she is trying to figure out how long she has to spend with him today. She is starting to really enjoy their time, even though she keeps telling herself how dangerous it is for her, especially her heart. “Nope, just spending my whole day with the prettiest lady” he says while lightly bumping into her shoulder making her smile.

Bobby leads her into a clearing. She looks around, eyes wide, at the breathtaking beauty of her surroundings. There are flowers galore, any flower you could think of, they were there. Athena let go of his hand as she went to smell the different scents, “Bobby” she breathes out, “this is incredible”. In the middle of the clearing there is a large pond that looks rather deep with a couple of lily pads on the sparkling surface.

Bobby has a smile on his face but there is a sadness in his eyes. She approaches him, “are you ok?” He nods. “Marcy made this” he said quietly “she loved flowers and I couldn’t bare to get rid of it”. Athena reaches out and squeezes his arm, “this is a beautiful way to remember her.” She says softly. “Thanks” he says. They are silent for awhile as they peruse the garden. “It’s getting kind of hot, do you want to head back?” he asks her. She cocks her head to look at him and he sees a mischievous glint in her eye, “Athena?” he asks before she shoves him and he goes toppling into pond. 

As he comes up sputtering she is laughing, “what the hell?” he asks her while trying not to laugh. “You said you were hot, I thought it could help you cool down” she says innocently. “You don’t know if I can swim, what if I was drowning, would you save me?” he asks as he starts to walk towards her, “you couldn’t pay me enough to go in there” she says while still laughing. Bobby looks at her with fake afront, “you wouldn’t save me?” he gasps as suddenly he slips backwards and goes under. Athena is still laughing, “I’m not coming after you” she shouts. Athena waits several seconds as she is scanning the water, “Bobby?”. When he still doesn’t surface several seconds later Athena rolls her eyes, “Bobby!?” She sighs as she wades through the water, “Bobby?!” She starts to panic when she can’t find him. She fully submerges herself trying to find him. She is now in the middle of the pond treading water, “Bob- ahhh” she screams as he circles her waist, “awww you do care” he whispers as he pulls her to him.

She spins in his arms. “Bobby” she says as she shoves his shoulder, “don’t ever do that again” but she is laughing. Athena feels Bobby’s arms tighten around her and her heart starts to race as she is looking back at him with her hands on his shoulder. Bobby’s eyes have darkened and he leans in and presses his lips to hers. Athena’s logical brain shuts off as she closes her eyes and revels in the feeling of his lips on hers. Bobby pulls her into him where you can’t even slip a breath of air between their bodies and her arms encircle his neck as he swipes her lower lip causing her to open her mouth. She lets out an involuntary moan as he lays siege to her mouth. Athena slides a hand through the hair on the back of Bobby’s head securing his mouth to hers as she starts to encircle her legs around his waist and she lets out another deep moan. Bobby has one hand pressing against the small of her back and the other is pressing up her side to cup her breast. She finds herself arching into him as she breathes out his name, “oh Bobby”, “yes Athena,” he encourages her. He loves when she drops her inhibitions around him, it’s not often, but he loves being able to taste her sweetness and he groans.

“Cap?” Buck and Eddie burst through the clearing causing Bobby to growl angrily at them as he spins around in the water and Athena hides behind his back. “Oh Sorry Cap” Buck has turned as red as a tomato and Eddie looks away, “ah Cap, Dick and his daughter Jessica are here from D&J Co. about the partnership in selling horses”. “Shit, that’s today?” he asks. They nod, “and they are already at the house?” Again they nod. “Alright, well go get two towels ready for us, I’ll be there in a second” he says. He waits until they have left before he turns to her, “I’m sorry” she says wide eyed, if she hadn’t shoved him, he would still look presentable. “Don’t be, my love- I wouldn’t change a thing” he says as he gently squeezes her and drops a kiss to her forehead, “but we do have to get back, I’m sorry”. They make their way out of the pond hand in hand, “I can leave so you can take care of business” she murmurs as she tries to let go of his hand. 

He laughs, “I am not sending you off in a soaking wet dress and risk you getting sick, what kind of man do you take me for?” he chuckles. “Come to the house and get dried off, maybe stay for dinner?” As he is not letting go of her she doesn’t have much choice. They make their way back to the house where Buck and Eddie hand each of them a towel and they both towel off as best as they can. Dick and Jessica both look at them with a brow raised. “Sorry for our appearance” Bobby says with a chuckle, Athena offers a shy smile. They dry off the best they can, Bobby extends his hand, “I’m Robert Nash and this is my” he turns to introduce Athena and he is not sure how to so he just finishes with, “Athena”. The older man, Dick, raises his brow and turns towards Athena with some sarcasm in his voice, “so you’re his?” he asks lightly. Athena tilts her head up, and stands a bit straighter as she doesn’t love this mans tone, “yes” she readily agrees causing Bobby to break out in a grin while amusement flashes in Dick’s eyes.

“Let’s go to the study” Bobby directs everyone including Athena. He then turns to Dick and Jessica, “would you mind if I freshen up real quick?” They both nod in agreement. Athena has been reading up on horses to help her take better care of Beauty and so she is a bit familiar with D&J Co. She is not sure what possesses her to engage in conversation but she hates awkward silences. “So what made you decide to start the conversation on partnering with Nash Ranch?” She asks and Buck and Eddie’s eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. Dick looks at her with interest, “well Nash Ranch is pretty well known, as is our company- it’s only natural that we would eventually start this conversation.” He states, “our company is one of the leading companies in horse sales, so to bridge our company’s would make us nearly unstoppable” he says. 

Athena nods, “could you give me an example of how you would sell a Morgan?” She asks. Eddie indicates that he is leaving but Buck is fascinated and wants to make a good impression and so he stays. Dick smiles “A Morgan is a strong horse, I would probably market it to a seasoned equestrian, depending on the stock, age, etc I would sell for probably $500-$3,000”. He looks at Athena expectantly as she frowns. “What about a black Clydesdale with white facial markings?” She asks. She watches Dick raise his eyebrows; “well pretty similar to your last question-“ “would you provide any warning to the buyer?” “Not that I can think of” he says. “If we partner with you-,” she doesn’t even think about how she just took ownership of the ranch, all she is thinking about is if this would be a good investment for Bobby, he loves this ranch and she won’t let anyone get in the way of his dreams. Buck stares at her in shock. “How much commission would you make?” she completes her question. “Fair question, Jessica?” His daughter steps up and eyes Athena. “Well depending on the horse we make anywhere between 20-50% of the sale” Athena’s eyes widen, “and if the horse is returned?”, “oh we keep our commission, and then we try again” she laughs, “don’t worry though, I can sell some hard things because I’m pretty, I can distract them with my looks and our family name and we are golden”.

Athena laughs dryly, “um no” she says while shaking her head. “What do you mean no?” Dick asks with curiosity but Buck finally intervene, “Athena this is Dick and Jessica of D&J Co., they are a legend in the industry- let’s try not to make them mad”. “I don’t care if they poop diamonds-“ Athena retorts, “the answer should still be no”. Dick and Jessica try not to smirk. “They are legendary, they know what they are talking about” Buck tries again. “No they don’t” Athena persists, “ and Buck, that’s not how you should do good business- you need to shadow Chimney more” she says softly. Buck is feeling irritated, “maybe you should leave?” he questions. She has no idea how she has gotten so bold, but she refuses to let Bobby get taken advantage of. “Bobby invited me, he can ask me to leave” she replies to him.

She turns back to Dick and Jessica, “May I show you something?” She asks to which they agree. “Excuse me for a moment”. Athena rushed to Bobby ‘s library and selects two books before she returns to the study. She opens the first book handing it to Dick, “this is a Morgan horse,” she stated, “they average cost between $1,000 to $5,000 depending on age, training and pedigree. This horse is also best for a new equestrian. A seasoned one wouldn’t find as much joy working with it. You just quoted us significantly less for what you would try to sell this horse and you would want us to pay you the 20-50% commission hopefully just once?”

She then turns to Jessicas and hand her the second book, “this is a Clydesdale horse, the bare minimum you’re looking at selling is for $1,000 but generally between $2,500-5,000 is what you’re typically looking at.” She takes a deep breath, “except I asked you what a black Clydesdale with white facial markings, these are highly sought after and costs much more yet you said you would try and sell it for $500-$3,000. Again we would be losing money” she looks back at Buck, “it’s great if the company you work with is well known but not if you’re getting scammed. This Ranch would make more money going with a lesser known company who actually knows what they are doing, and furthermore-“ she interrupts herself to look at Jessica, “not that you’re not beautiful, and your eyes hold an intelligence that you want to hide for some reason,” she turns back to Buck, “we do not want to work with a company that tries to sell horses based off the hotness of the worker, that’s a lawsuit waiting to happen”.

Buck has no words and Athena has lost her steam as she thinks she got everything out. Chimney and Bobby enter the room, “damn Athena- I didn’t know you knew so much about horses” Chimney says. Bobby is looking at her with a twinkle in his eye, he brings her a blazer to slip on, “thank you” she murmurs. Dick approaches her and suddenly she feels nervous. She attempts to back up but Bobby shifted so she ends up pressing herself against him. He gently places his hand on the small of her back and rubs small circles to help calm her. “I like her” Dick says, before turning to Bobby and Chimney, “shall we?” he asks and Bobby nods. Chimney leads the way and Bobby and Athena are the last to leave the room, “don’t let him scam you” she says and he smiles, “I won’t, will you stay for dinner?” causing her to smile, “I’d love to” she breathes out. He drops a quick kiss to her mouth startling her, “for luck” he says before he is gone. Athena decides to go help Maddie in the kitchen while they talk business.  
————————————————————————

Bobby and Chimney watched from the entryway as the people they loved danced and sang in the kitchen together. Athena saw them first, “hey” she said with a smile, “how did the meeting go?”. Bobby sauntered over to her, picks her up by the waist and spins her before kissing her gently, which she leans into pleasing him. “It was great thanks to you” he says. When she looks at him confused Dick explains, “you know so many people want to collaborate with us because of our name. They don’t bother to do the research needed to know if they are investing wisely” he explains. Jessica chimes in, “and a lot of men think that just because I’m a woman they can get in my pants. So Dad and I feed them what they want and see if they take the bait” she explains. “I told you there was more behind your face” Athena says with a chuckle, “so it sounds like a partnership is moving forward?” “Yep” Chimney says as he hugs his wife. Athena beams, “that’s great but it’s hardly because of me” she softly chides Bobby. 

Bobby pulls her to him, “you were able to show them what our ranch was about, I didn’t have to really do much” he says while looking down at her. “Bobby is an honorable man and he loves this ranch, he and Chimney would have known the same information and more- they are always prepared. Plus they are all about respect, so you wouldn’t have had a problem” she says to the group, the last part more for Jessica. “Well Dad and I were particularly impressed with you and how passionate you were when you talked about this place. Not a lot of people have that when they talk to us, or the balls to call us out” she says with a chuckle. Bobby squeezes her hand and Athena just smiles because she doesn’t know what to say. 

“Ready for dinner?” Maddie asks. Dick and Jessica look confused, “all of us?” Dick asks. Maddie smiles, “yes, Athena says no matter which way a deal goes you always show hospitality, we would love for you o join us”. Dick looks between Bobby and Athena, “Ah she is a keeper” he tells Bobby, “we would love to join you for dinner” he tells Maddie.

As they all settle at the table Athena finds herself next to Bobby. He reaches for her hand and she willingly clasps it in her own. Overall conversation is smooth. “How can you afford to say no to so many collaborations?” Buck asks Dick and Jessica. Jessica beats her dad to the answer, “a friend of mine used to always say,’ business opportunities are like buses, there’s always another one coming“ causing Athena to frown. Jessica notices, “do you not like the brashness of the saying?” She asks Athena. “oh, I was just surprised, that’s all“ she murmurs. “Why?” Jessica pushes softly. Athena fidgets in her chair a bit so Bobby squeezes her hand gently to provide her support. She bites her lip, “I haven’t heard that phrase in years, it’s something my father used to always say” she gets out.

“No way!” Dick says, startling the members at the table. “Are you Samuel Carter’s daughter?” Athena’s eyes widen in surprise as she nods, “you knew my father?” “He was a good man, I’m sorry for your loss” he tells her. “Thank you” she says quietly. “Yes,” Jessica states, “we met your mom and-“ Athena interrupts, “I think you met Harry and May, my children” she says with a proud smile. Although Athena is starting to get nervous on the direction of the conversation. The hand that is not in Bobby ‘s is running across the scar along the base of her neck. She hadn’t been there because Michael had put her in the hospital. Jessica is talking animatedly, not realizing the mood shift, “yes and we met, oh what’s his name- MICHAEL” she tells when she remembers. Athena jumps slightly and she tries to take her hand back but Bobby just presses his other hand over hers and pulls her hand to his lap.

“Yes, he said you were...” “indisposed” she mutters as that was his go to term when the reason she couldn’t do whatever it was typically had to do with the bruising, marks on her body or hospital stays. Dick can see that this is not a topic that they still need to be on, obviously this man is no longer in Athena’s life, sometimes his daughter can be a bit oblivious. “Well we are clearly lucky, it seems like Samuel taught you well” Dick says with a soft smile while he shoots his daughter a look. Athena smiles and nods, the rest of dinner went relatively smoothly.

Bobby could see the tension in Athena’s body and he desperately wanted to be able to help her. He kept ahold of her hand terrified she would bolt from him like she has done in the past. Athena was contemplating her next move. Bobby had to have questions, and she wasn’t sure if she was in a place to answer them. What if he decided to look into her?! Has she just risked her safety and security because her heart longed to be his? What’s worse, did she risk his and his families safety? She knew if Michael ever learned how much she cared about the people at this table he would be sure to make them suffer, if it meant that she would suffer.

Dick and helped clear the table and clean up in the country fashion. They thanked everyone and heartily shook Bobby and Chimney’s hand. Dick surprised Athena by sweeping her into a hug. “remember, you are not alone” He whispers. He remembers how much Samuel loved his daughter. It is clear that she is happy and safe with Bobby, just as clear as it is that something haunts her. “I look forward to working with you”. He squeezes her shoulders before he and his daughter depart.

Athena looks over at Bobby, “it’s getting late” she says quietly, and is surprised when everyone clears the kitchen. She makes her way to the back door before she is turning around. She is startled to find him so close to her. She bites her lip, “Bobby?” “Yes my love?”. How does she tell him, “I need to ask you something,” she says instead as she fidgets. “Anything,” he breathes out, which is true. He is pretty sure if she asked him to commit a crime he would whole heartedly do it, damn the consequences- oh he’s whipped for sure he thinks. “Can you not look into my family?” his brows furrow, “Mic-“ she nearly choked saying his name, “Michael wasn’t umm he isn’t” she corrects herself, “he isn’t safe and he can’t know” she trails off, “he can’t know where I am” she finally gets out. “I feel safe here and I don’t want to leave but-” Bobby interrupts her, “I will keep you safe”. Her eyes widen, “Bobby you don’t even know-“ but he cuts her off, “I know you, that’s enough. You don’t want me to look, I won’t. I also won’t let anyone hurt you- I promise”. She feels her heart squeeze tight in her chest. “Bobby” she whispers before she leans forward and kisses him because she doesn’t know what else to do. Bobby growls in approval and he can’t believe his luck being able to kiss her so many times in one day. 

Bobby gently presses her up against the door as she kisses him thoroughly. He feels her leg shift and he draws it up along the side of his body, while he gently presses against her calf and thigh, securing it to his waist. She pulls away slightly, “we should stop” she murmurs. “We’re just kissing” he whispers back, but he pauses, “do you want to stop?” he wants to be respectful just as much as he wants to never let her go. “No” she whispers as she pulls him back to her lips with a moan. She slides one of her small hands beneath his shirt and feels the strength that his back carries, “Athena” he whispers as he starts to pepper kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. 

“Hey Cap-“ Buck comes into the kitchen, interrupting them for the second time that day, causing Athena to drop her leg and slide her hand away from his back. He drops his head to the crook of her neck, “I’m going to kill him” she hears him mutter, “Chim will forgive me for killing his mentee and brother-in-law” causing Athena to let out laugh. “Ahhh, it can wait” Buck says as he turns and walks out of the kitchen. Bobby looks at Athena who bites her lip, “thank you” she says. She goes to give him back his blazer and he stops her, “keep it, it looks good on you” he says softly. She smiles and nods before she says goodnight and leaves. Bobby watches her walk away and he feels excited as he realizes she is opening up more to him. His thoughts darken at the thought of Michael ever getting to her again. 

He lets out a sigh before he joins the rest of his family in the living room. “We have extra dessert” Maddie says as he walks into the living room. “Oh Robert’s already had his dessert” Buck drawls out causing Bobby to give him a dark look, “watch it Buckley” he nearly growls as he doesn’t like the thought of anyone talking negatively about her. Buck’s eyes get huge at Bobby’s reaction, as did most of the others in the room. It’s been a long time since he’s shown any interest in anyone or anything besides the ranch. “I meant no disrespect” Buck clarifies, and Bobby nods before joining them on the couch. It takes him a second to settle, “every thing okay bro?” Chim asks, Bobby nods, he is realizing things would be better if Athena was curled up next to him.


	3. Rules and Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I had toyed with the idea of Athena telling Bobby who Michael was to her before he finds out she is Grant. I also wanted to explore their relationship and possibly grow their intimacy slowly as their relationship grows. Again, this would have made the story exponentially longer- so I didn’t do it....
> 
> **Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

“Where are you taking me?” Athena says lightly as she and Bobby ride in his tractor. “Trust me” he says while glancing over at her. Without hesitation she replies, “always” but then blushes at her own response. He can see she is getting in her head so he reaches over, grabs her hand and kisses it lightly. Athena looks around at the small space inside the tractor and then at the trailer bed attached, she smiles thinking that he takes her on the most unusual dates.

“And here” Bobby says as he backs the tractor up to whatever spot he had just chosen. She looks around, “well if you’ve chosen a field that no one will think to look for me I think you’ve succeeded” she jokes lightly with him, as that’s all she can see. He rolls his eyes, “just wait” he tells her patiently. He hops out of the cab and walks to the trailer, pulling himself up with ease. Athena bites her lip as she watches him.

It’s the little things he does that she finds fascinating as she always is watching him. She has never found him to be cruel, even when people do stupid things. She was thinking about when she left out the chicken feed and the rats had come- he had been so patient with her as Grant, but it took quite some time to clean up. And even today, even though it’s her day off, he still takes time to plan something fun for them- he never gets a day off she thinks. As she thinks about how wonderful he is she feels a familiar tingling sensation. It scares Athena how quickly he claimed her heart as his, however at the same time, she felt she was made for this, to love him and be loved by him. She knows she can never tell him and as she ponders this she realizes that maybe they need rules, to help her not get hurt, but more importantly help him- that way if she has to leave he will be fine. She can’t bare the thought of him hurting.

“What’s rattling around in that beautiful brain of yours?” he asks her and she shakes her head to clear it. She looks over at him and realizes he has set up a picnic for them in the trailer and her mouth drops. He extends his hand out to her, “my lady” he says. She willingly grasps his hand and he assuredly pulls her up. He encircles her waist briefly as he gives her a quick squeeze. 

Bobby had made them a light meal but everything was so delicious. She moaned in delight as she took bite after bite of what he had prepared for her. “Why don’t you cook more often?” She asks him. He shrugs, “I’m not very good and I don’t have time” he says softly while looking at her. “You’re better than you know and you should find the time” She tells him softly as she shivers slightly. The sun is starting to lower in the sky, Bobby pulls out a large blanket that practically screams warmth and drapes it around her shoulders. “Well don’t you think of everything” she murmurs.

“Look” Bobby whispers as she is staring intently at him. She turns and looks at the horizon and setting sun. The sky is filled with the most beautiful shades of red and orange that she had ever seen. The sun adding a beautiful golden color and she feels her breath leave her body as she stares in wonder. Damn him, she thinks as she is staring at the beauty before her. “Open” he says while pushing something to her mouth, and without thinking she listens to him. She bites down and and she closes her eyes as she lets out it a deep satisfying moan as the taste of strawberries and chocolate drape over her taste buds and down her throat. “Mmmm” she lets out while biting her lower lip. 

“That is quite a view” she murmurs with a smile on her face. “I’ll say,” he responds. She turns to him but he isn’t looking at the sky, he is looking intently at her causing her to blush. Before she can over think it she gathers the blanket around her shoulders and swiftly straddles him. The blanket now drapes around her back and covers both of their bodies. “Hi” she whispers and he grins, “hi” he responds.

Athena searches his face before she lowers her lips to his. She presses her mouth against his and she never wants to stop. She feels his hands gently on her hips and she slowly licks his lower lip. He groans her name and she smirks as she darts her tongue into his mouth and she gently explores him. She feels him squeeze her hips and drag his hands up her sides causing her to moan. Bobby loves the way she taste. She has a a sweetness that is uniquely hers, and he can taste the remnants of the chocolate strawberry she ate. She pulls away from him slightly as she feels herself grind into him. As she does, her core makes contact, through their clothes, with his engorged member and she feels the rush of wetness to her core. 

“Bobby,” she whispers, “ yes my love?” He grinds back causing her breath to hitch. “I thi-mmm” she squeezes his shoulder, “I think we need rules” she gasps out. “Rules?” he asks as he scrapes his teeth down her neck causing her to let out another throaty moan. “Yes, ahhh” she feels his hands slip under her shirt and she loves feeling his hands on her back. “Like what?”. She is trying to focus she really is, but his hands on her body makes her ache for him other places, “like, only touching and kissing over clothes?” She means it to be a statement but it comes out as a question. “Awww” he pouts, as his hands continue to touch her bare skin and she rocks into him, “how about we touch and kiss any where as long as we maintain swimsuit clothing on?” He has unbuttoned her blouse and bites his lip at her see through lace bra, “fuck Athena” he groans. “Swimsuit clothes?” she murmurs as her mind is lost in the sensations he is causing her.

“Yes” he whispers, “so I can touch you here” he presses his hand along her rib cage and he smirks as she arches into him, “with out your shirt on” he nibbles on her ear, “but if I were to touch you here,” he cups her breast and swipes a thumb across her nipple, “you’d have your bra and panties on”. “Fuck Bobby” she groans, she doesn’t think she has ever been more aroused in her life. “What do you say to my counter proposal?” he asks. “Yes, now shut up and kiss me” she demands causing him to chuckle. 

He pushes her onto her back, “I like this new rule” he whispers against her body. “Why?” She chokes out, “because now I can do this-“ he mutters under his breath as he slips her bra clad breasts in his mouth. He doesn’t care that he can taste the fabric, he can still feel her breast and erect nipple. He scraped his teeth across the fabric and gently pulls on her nipple. “Oh God” she cries out as she thrusts her breast into his face. “Bobby” she moans. He sheds his shirt, “touch me Athena” he begs and she obliges, just not in the way he expected. He expected her to explore the expense of his back or chest that he just made available to her. Instead he finds she has undone his pants and her hand is stroking him through his boxers.

“You’re right,” she whispers, “great rule, no guilt”. He is taken off guard “oh fuck babe” he gasps out as he jerks into her hand. He suckles at her pulse point and lightly nips her. He knows he’s marking her and he’s not sure if she doesn’t knows or just doesn’t care but he feels highly satisfied that she’s allowing it. “Rule 2” he gets out, “there’s more then one rule?” She whimpers at the loss of contact as he is now sitting up, while straddling her, he looks down thoughtfully, “no more bolting from me” he says softly. She pushes herself up and is leaning on her hands bracing them behind her. He gently rubs the frown line on her face, “what do you mean?” She asks confusion evident. 

He takes a deep breath in, “when you get scared or things get too intense between us, you leave” he says and her eyes widen as she sees the hurt in them “like when you cut your hand, you kissed me and then you were gone before I could even say goodbye”. Her intention was never to hurt him, rather protect him. She stares at him and she swallows hard, “I won’t leave you anymore but it may be hard for me to explain why I’m feeling whatever it is” she says, “I just want you to stay, you don’t have to say anything, but let me support you through your pain, however silent it might be”. She blinks back tears realizing just how much he cares about her. “I can do that” she agrees. He drops a gentle kiss to her mouth. She wasn’t expecting these rules to become so serious and she realizes that if she wants to keep him and the rules she is probably going to have to share more of her truth with him.

“Anything else, lovely?” he asks. Her eyes fall and her hands trace his chest as she nods. He is a bit surprised, “go on” he encourages her. “I don’t....mmmhhmm” and he can’t make out the rest of her words. “Um babe, in order for me to agree to a rule I’m going to have to be able to hear and know it” he chuckles slightly. She flushes as she still can’t meet his eyes, “I don’t” but she’s still quiet, he tips her chin until she is looking at him, “what?”. He can see frustration flash through her eyes, “I don’t want you seeing other people” she nearly shouts in her frustration, and his eyes go wide in surprise, “sorry” she is instantly shaking her head. She starts buttoning her shirt, “it’s stupid” she mumbles. He grabs her hands and pulls her to him, “no bolting” he reminds her and she nods and forces herself to relax.

She is surprised to see him smiling down at her, turning her frustration into confusion. “I’m not seeing other people” he says, “you’re the only person I want to see” he gently squeezes her waist. “You told Dick last week that you were mine,” he looks at her curiously, “did you mean it?”. He is genuinely curious and she is the one that brought it up, he feels her shift before pulling herself off of him. “Athe-“ but she interrupts him, “I’m not bolting” she says, “I just can’t think clearly when you’re so close to me”, causing him to chuckle.

Fuck, she thinks, why did she have to bring this up- what they had was nice. Yet, when she has opened up to him in the past her hasn’t treated her any differently so maybe she can tell him, somethings. She asked him to be committed to her though, and she knows how unfair that is so he needs to understand some of her truth to be able to decide if this is what he wants. Although she is pretty sure she is going to be a wreck if he doesn’t choose her, she wants to be as honest as she can. She can’t tell him she’s Grant, because she needs that fall back no matter what. Perhaps one day she can tell him that, but today isn’t that day, she thinks.

Bobby watches her intently. Although he enjoys the way she feels and tastes he knows he wants more then this physical connection. He is craving to be there for her in all aspects of her life, he wants an equal partnership, and so he waits for her to tell him what she wants, what she is ready for.

Athena has been silent for several minutes while she thinks to herself, she finally looks up with a faint smile, “I’m sorry” she says softly, “I did mean it when I told him that” he starts to reach for her but she shakes her head so he stops, “Bobby, I haven’t been with anyone like the way we’ve been together in 3 years” she shivers thinking about the last time Michael had forced her to be intimate with him. She is pretty sure the only reason he stopped assaulting her was because of her doctor. She not sure what was said but it was enough to scare him. Though the occasional forced kiss or make out session with his hands roaming her body, he mainly stuck to his physical abuse of her when he wasn’t happy. She feels a tear slip out, surprising her and she wipes it away quickly but not before he sees. “Athena, what can I do?” He hadn’t meant to make her cry. She grabs his hand and squeezes, “you’re perfect” is all she says before letting go again.

She takes a deep breath, “Bobby, just because I haven’t been with someone doesn’t mean I’m free. I want to be yours more then anything but I can’t” she tries to explain. “ I know it’s not fair of me to ask this of you and I’m sorry”. He’s trying to figure out what she’s trying to tell him and he’s struggling. “Have you told people we’re together?” he asks and is surprised when she nods. “Who?” “My mom and my kids” she says softly. “You’re kids?” He is surprised because he doesn’t get to see them often. She chuckles, “I’m pretty sure since the first day they met you they were hoping we would end up together- do you remember when Harry asked you to take me out dancing?!”

He smiles at that memory, “so you’re mine, but you’re not free?” he asks and she nods. He feels his heart thundering, part of him feels thrilled that she is letting him claim her but part of him hurts that she is saying he can’t have all of her. “Why?” he asks perplexed. She takes a deep breath before looking at him- she had hoped she could put it off but he deserves more, he deserves better than her she thinks. She takes a deep breath, “do you remember dinner with Dick and Jessica?” he nods, “do you remember when they talked about my family?” again he nods. “I told you Michael wasn’t safe and he can’t find me” he watches her intently and she runs her hand over her face. 

“Bobby-“ her voice cracks but she is determined to get through this, “Michael is my husband.” There is a deafening silence as Bobby takes this news in. He wants to kill this man, for every time he has caused her pain, and for the fact he still causes her pain and he’s not physically present. Yet, he remembers what Maddie experienced when she came to their family, how Doug had done a number on her, and he understands why Athena would hide this from him, and why she would hide herself from the world. He’s angry for her as she shouldn’t have to hide her magnificence. 

She continues and she is speaking very fast to try and get it all out, “He threatened the kids one night and I took them and I ran. He’d been hurting me for years and threatening me, but I couldn’t stand the thought of him hurting the kids. I took them to my moms- he is pretty disinterested in them- but I couldn’t stay there because if he finds me, he will kill me, and before he kills me he will hurt anything that I’ve come to love which is why I am always bolting from you”. She tries to explain, not sure if he is hearing everything she is saying, “I want to be yours more than anything- but I don’t know how to leave him without him finding me or finding you and it’s not fair that I ask you to be mine when I can’t be yours completely and I’m sorry” she ends softly.

Bobby is processing everything Athena just said to him as best as he can. “So you can’t get divorced because it will put your physical safety at risk?” he clarifies. She nods while looking at him wide eyed. “When did you leave?” he asks her, “6 months ago” she replies. “When did you meet me?” he asks, “ah...” this one is trickier for her to answer as she met him as Grant before she met him as herself. “I saw you the first day I moved into town, but you didn’t really know who I was until that day when I shoved you away from the car, I’d been here two week by then”. she says softly while fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “Have you been alone this whole time?” She is unsure how to answer, “I have a job, you know that- and I get to see my mom and kids more often then I thought. And I’ve been with you and your family” she says a bit confused. “But besides your mom, you’ve been alone in this pain, this fear?” She frowns, she hadn’t really thought about it like that. “I don’t feel alone” she says honestly- “how?” he doesn’t think he could ever be as strong as she has been, she looks at him, only honesty and love shining back at him, “I have you” she breathes out as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Athena” he chokes out, he feels like his heart is breaking. He reaches for her but waits until she gives her consent. Once she does he is pulling her onto his lap, causing her to straddle him once more. He presses her to his chest as he is trying to control the swirling emotions he is feeling. “I’m so sorry” he tells her. “You didn’t do anything” she murmurs. She pulls back from him “Bobby?” “Hmmm?” he responds, “I just told you a lot of heavy things after asking you to be exclusive with me” she frowns. “Are you ok? Are we-“ 

He interrupts her, “babe, you are so fucking strong. I don’t know how you’ve held this secret for so long.” He takes a breath, “I feel honored that you shared this with me, and it doesn’t change how I feel about you in the slightest.” She bites her lip, “and how do you feel about me?” She asks him. He can see the fear in her eyes and sees that she is waiting patiently instead of running, he pulls her lips to his, “you are mine” he whispers against her causing her heart to soar, “and I am yours, exclusively, I am whatever you need me to be” he says before he is pushing her on her back. “Athena, I will do whatever is in my power to keep you safe,” he longs to tell her he loves her but he doesn’t want to scare her. Instead he kiss her achingly slow, causing her to moan, “Bobby” he reopens her shirt and he kisses her collar before dipping his tongue in the valley of her breasts. She is arching into him again, “gah...babe” she groans. When he comes across a scar on her body he lightly caresses it before peppering it with kisses. “You are so strong, and beautiful, and mine”

She feels his hand slip up her skirt and she closes her eyes tight getting lost in the security he provides her. As he plays with the waistband of her panties she breathes out, “rule 1”, she is not quite ready to go all the way with him, she wants to be fully honest with him when she allows him to take her completely. As Bobby groans, he shifts his hand so he is stroking her through her panties instead. Her hips buck involuntarily “fuck Bobby” she moans out. “Bobby, please” she whimpers, she doesn’t think her body can take the pleasure he is giving her, she has never felt this before. Bobby rolls so Athena is on top. He presses against her core and she instinctively presses against him. “Is this okay?” He pants out, she looks down at him and her eyes are dark pools of desire. She is panting, he squeezes her waist, “do you want to come?” he asks his voice deep and gravely. 

She looks confused, “I’ll follow rule 1”. “I trust you” she says as she nods. Bobby swiftly sits up and kisses her fiercely. “Athena , you are so fucking sexy”. He firmly grabs her waist as he starts to rock her steadily against him. Bobby feels like he could erupt at any second but he wants to make sure she comes. It will be a bit harder with her rule, but by God he is going to make it happen. Athena doesn’t even realize the sounds that are falling from her lips as she arches her back. His chest rumbles with appreciation as he can now lavish her breasts with attention and he does just that. 

Athena feels like every nerve ending is pulled as taunt as it can go, she can barely get enough air into her lungs and then she hears him whisper, “my fucking goddess” and her nerve ends explode, she feels more fluid then she has ever experienced gush from her core and she screams out his full name into the night sky while cursing, “FUCK ROBERT, FUCK, FUCK” she squeezes his shoulders as she rocks against him. “ATHENA” he cries as his white sticky load releases inside his jeans. Bobby gently runs his hands up and down her back as she slowly stops rocking into him. “I got you” he whispers as she comes down from her high. “Oh Bobby, that was...I’ve never...” he smiles, “did that make you feel good?” She snuggles into his chest as he slowly lays back down, “good?” she chuckles, “You made me feel incredible” she is silent for a moment, “did I make you feel good?” she asks him suddenly, “I’m sorry- I got lost in you-“ Bobby chuckles, “Athena- you made me feel amazing” he reassures her. He smiles as she settles into him, “I’m glad I’m yours” she whispers and he feels his heart squeeze with so much love for her.


	4. Country Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby connect even more after creating their rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Athena can’t figure out if Fridays are the worst or the best. She does have tomorrow off so it feels good, but the hard work of the week has seeped into her bones by the time Friday rolls around. As she wakes up she sees a text from Bobby, “wish you were here, don’t feel well”. She frowns, she has never known him to be sick. She is hoping she can check on him during work today. “I hope you feel better, do you want me to try and come over tonight?” She responds quickly as she gets up and ready for her day. She hears the soft ding of her phone, “always ❤️” is his response making her smile. Even when he doesn’t feel well he can make her heart skip a beat.

The workers all meet at the corral today and Athena is surprised to see Buck and Eddie at the helm instead of Bobby. “Alright, we are one hand down today so we need everyone to try and give a little extra today” Eddie says to the workers. “As an incentive my sister made treats for everyone to take home at the end of the day- she won’t tell me what it is but trust me her baking is heaven” Buck says.

“Grant” Eddie calls out, “you have been working the fields with Cap so you will do that today. I want you to prep these three fields. If you get done go to the fourth and so one” Athena nods. The stables and the fields are where she feels most comfortable. Bobby has been a great teacher and has been very detailed about his expectations and so she feels confident, that even without him there, she will be able to get the necessary work done. 

Bobby and Athena had already plowed the first two fields together. Athena carefully looked over the land before she grabbed the soil cultivator rotavator. This machine was designed specifically to break up plowed land and prep the field for when it was time to sow the seed. With it only being her it took longer than she had anticipated. By lunch she had completed the second field. She was hoping that she would get the third field done in good time as she would have to work the stalls, stupid Mitch she thought, and in turn check on Beauty before she could go see Bobby.

Maddie came out at lunch to feed everyone. “Thank you all for your hard work, we appreciate it.” Maddie says. Athena was grateful as she really didn’t leave herself a lot of money to buy food so she typically has a diet of fruits, vegetables and beans, for protein. She would sometimes get PB and J as it was a quick and cheap meal, or Ramen for dinner. She calculated her grocery expense to make Bobby dinner. It wouldn’t leave her with much until next payday but he was worth it she thought.

She sighs as she goes to the the stables, she does enjoy seeing her horse but she wants to run to the store, she needs to make food and then check on her man. He hasn’t texted her since this morning and she finds she is worried about it. “Sorry Beauty I don’t have much time tonight” she murmurs as she is rushing around the stalls doing her best to quickly clean everything needed. She puts fresh water and hay in the stalls for the horses and she always cleans Beauty’s last so she can be out of her own the longest. “You know if you gave others a chance you wouldn’t feel caged so much” she tells the horse before rolling her eyes, “I know, Pot calling Kettle”. She finishes up and brings Beauty back in. The horse seems disgruntled, “I know, but I need to check on Bobby ok?” Beauty let’s out a loud neigh as Athena goes to leave, “oh almost forgot” Athena says with a chuckle before she turns around and tosses an apple to the horse, “Goodnight Beauty”.

Athena runs to her place, grabs a change of clothes, grabs her money and her phone and then she is off. She sneaks into the women’s restroom and locks the door. She does her best to clean the sweat of the day off of her in the sink. She then changes into black capris and a white button up blouse. She looks herself over and shrugs- hopefully he won’t notice her exhaustion. She goes around the store grabs the items and pays before she is on their front porch. She knocks and Chimney lets her in. She is surprised how many workers are still on site. “Maddie made them dessert and now they want to stay forever” Chimney chuckles. “I brought stuff to make soup,” Athena says softly, “how is he?”. Chimney is surprised, “how did you know he wasn’t feeling well?” Chimney asks as he leads Athena into the kitchen and away from the crowd of curious eyes.

Athena gets to work quickly as Chimney watches her work. “He texted me this morning” she explains. “I know it’s not very country but do you have an instant pot?” She asks, it’ll be much quicker if she can use that then the stovetop. He nods and goes to pull it out for her. “Thanks” She murmurs. Athena is meticulous in the kitchen and Chimney is surprised at how at ease she is. “I asked him if he wanted me to come over after work and he said yes, so here I am” she says apologetically. “No need to apologize, it’s rare for my brother to reach out to anyone, which is why I asked” he explains softly. “Yea Bobby is always wanting to take care of others” she says softly. As the chicken is cooking, Athena is quick to clean up everything she had utilized. “We have a dishwasher” Chim laughs. “Oh, sorry, I’m just used to doing it myself” she shrugs. “Like my brother?” Chim says. 

Athena smiles while she thinks about Bobby, “Bobby cares so deeply about everyone, he is quick to help where he can. He has a pure heart” she is trying to explain, “I don’t think I’m like him, I wish I could be” she chuckles, “he brings out the best in people” she looks at Chimney, “you know?” She doesn’t feel like she is explaining this well at all. Chimney just laughs while looking at her, “oh you’ve got it bad”. She frowns as she pulls out the chicken and adds the noodles. While they cook she shreds the chicken, “do you not like how I described your brother?” Chimney shakes his head, “that’s not what I meant” he says softly and Athena just looks confused. “Ah there is my beautiful wife” Chimney says as he pulls Maddie to him. “What smells so good?” Maddie says as she drops a kiss to Chimneys mouth. “Athena came and made Bobby soup from scratch since he’s not feeling well” he gestures and Maddie’s eyebrows raise, “Aww some nice country comfort” Maddie says with a small smile.

“Can I go check up on him while this finishes?” She asks and they nod. “Upstairs, down the hall, last door on the right” Maddie says. As Athena leaves the husband wife share a look. “She is so in love with him she doesn’t even realize it” Chimney says. Maddie bites her lip, “her what about him? I think we are going to have to help them both not be idiots and mess this whole thing up” Maddie whispers back.

Athena knocks gently, “Bobby?” She calls out softly. She opens the door and there is a soft lamp where a corner lamps is on. It cast a glow over Bobby’s bed and Athena can see that he is drenched in sweat. She goes to his bathroom and finds a washcloth. She rings it out a few times before approaching him. She presses the cool cloth to his forehead and his eyes open. He grabs her wrist initially startled, although this normally would have spooked her she knows Bobby would never hurt her so instead she softly says, “it’s just me, my love”, calling him what he always calls her. “Athena” he breathes out and instantly relaxes. “You came”, she is dapping the cloth down his cheek and neck, “of course I came” she murmurs. He struggles to sit up, “have you eaten today?” She asks and he shakes his head. “Ok, I’ll be right back” she murmurs, her heart aching as she has never seen him like this as she knows there is not much she can do for him. He grabs her hand and pouts, “where are you going?” he asks, “to bring you something to eat” she explains softly. He frowns as he debates if he wants to let her go, “I’ll be right back my love” and he finally lets her go. She hurries to ready the soup, “help yourselves” she says to Maddie and Chim who are still in the kitchen. 

When Athena returns to the room Bobby is sitting up in bed but she can still see that he is not feeling well. He smiles when he sees her, “you came back” he says, “of course, I said I would”. Athena needs to change his sheets and try to get him to shower but it would probably be best to try and get him to eat first. “I made some soup, will you try it?” She asks as she raises the bowl. Bobby nods as she sits crossed legged in front of him, he reaches out and placed his hands on her thighs. She starts to bring the spoon to his lips and he will barely open his mouth. “Bobby, you said you’d try it” she says softly. His eyes darken, “I’d like to try something else” he says as he tries to pull at one of her buttons on her shirt causing her to roll her eyes, “you’ve already tried that” she says with a smirk, “but not today” he replies. How he can be thinking about that when he’s feeling so unwell she has no idea, however his lust does give her some inspiration. 

“Bobby” she says in a sultry voice, causing him to look at her, she gently pulls at her lower lip with her teeth, “for every bite you take I’ll undo one of the buttons on my clothes” his eyes roam her body hungrily. “If you take a really big first bite, I’ll take my pants off completely” she watches him and she lets out a small moan, “I know how much you like my legs” she whispers. “Ok” Bobby says, “Ok, what?” She asks him, “I’ll eat,” he readily agrees. Bobby gently takes the bowl from her hands and in his first bite he nearly downs half the bowl, “slow down killer” she half jokes, “I don’t want you to out do yourself” he nods as his stomach is a bit surprised to feel the warmth inside it. “Pants” he demands and she chuckles, she rises to her knees while she slowly unbuttons and unzips her capris. She then slips off the bed and turns around as she gently slips them over her hips and down her ass. He nearly lets out a growl as she shimmies out of her pants before rejoining him on the bed.

“More” he demands as he takes her in, she smiles, “you know the deal, eat” she watches him intently. Bobby follows instructions and she slowly unbuttons her shirt until there are no buttons left. He looks at the bowl, “I will take two more bites” he barters causing her to smile, “if you let me take your shirt off of you. She contemplates his request as she knows how quick her body responds to him. She bites her lip, and she knows she still has the shower card so she slowly nods her head. Bobby quickly takes two bites and puts the bowl down on his night stand. He crooks his finger in her direction to indicate he wants her to come closer. She gets on her knees and has to straddle him. Suddenly his hands are on her waist and slowly inching up her body, “I thought” her breath hitches, “we agreed that you could take my shirt off”. she finishes, “and I am” he defends, “in my own time, in my own way”. His fingers ghost along the sides of her breast then up to her shoulders where he brings her shirt down achingly slow while dragging his fingers down her back, he bucks against her lightly, “Athena” he moans. Her eyes spring open and she blushes as she hadn’t realized she had closed them.

She takes a deep breath before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, “if you finish your soup, I’ll join you in the shower after”. He tightens his hands on her waist, “what?” he growls, she pulls away slightly, “you need a shower, and I will join you” she tells him. “Agreed” he reaches for the bowl, “don’t eat it to fast” she warns. Bobby does a good job finishing his soup carefully and he is surprised at how he feels his strength returning already. Athena gets up and goes into his bathroom to prepare the shower, she also grabs him clean boxers. He loves watching her clad in her panties and bra roaming his room like she owns it. “Come on” she says, “shower time” Bobby gets up slowly, he hadn’t been out of bed all day so he slowly stretches out before carefully making it to the shower. He removes his clothes and he steps in. She closes the door behind him. “Hey” he calls out, “you said you’d join me” she tries not to laugh at the pout in his voice, “I will” she tells him, I just need to change the sheets first”. She wants him to come back to clean sheets and feel rested instead of coming back to his sweat drenched bed. She quickly finds clean sheets, stripes the bed and remakes it. She then steps into the shower with him.

“You’re still in your bra and panties?” he asks surprised. “Rule 1” she whispers but she can tell he is not in his boxers and his member is getting hard just looking at her. “Bobby you need to shower and relax” she follows up with as he approaches her. “I am relaxed” he nearly growls out as he pushes her against the glass and his mouth crashes down to hers. She is gently pushing at his body and he grasps her hands and pulls them above her causing her to let out a moan, “so you do want me my love” his eyes narrow on her, “Bobby” she whispers, but he is relentless, “do you want me?” “Always” She whimpers causing him to smile, “I thought so” he releases his arms before picking her up by his waist, “Bobby” her hands are in his shoulders, “you need to put me down” she whispers- despite their desire for one another, she doesn’t want him to over do it. “You told me to relax” he says as he nips above her breast. She tells him the only thing that she thinks will make him release her, and she doesn’t care, she wants this with him. “If you put me down, I’ll give you your release” she moans. He pulls back slightly, “what about rule 1?” he asks. “Rules were made to be broken” she says with a smirk, “besides, I want this” she whispers into his ear as she darts her tongue out to lick him.

Bobby gently puts her back down but not before thoroughly fucking her mouth with his skilled tongue. She is clinging to his shoulders as she struggles to catch her breath, “damn” is all she can get out. She takes a few seconds to center herself before she turns his body to the glass. “You don’t have to” he says as her comfort is at the forefront of his mind. “I want to” she kisses her way down his body. “Is this for me?” She asks as she licks her lips. She is shocked at how large he is and it makes her worry as she thinks about other things, but right now she is just making magic with her mouth, she hopes she can make him feel good. She slowly licks the tip of him before she draws him into her mouth inch by inch. She is giving her mouth and throat time to adjust to his large size before she gently swirls her tongue around him. He jerks into the back of her throat, “fuck Athena” he moans, “sorry” he says for his involuntary motion. She just shakes her head slightly as she starts to slides back and forth. She takes one hand and squeezes at the base while gently scratching his dick when it’s not in her mouth. Her other hand cups and fondles him. She looks up at him through her lashes and she never thought this would turn her on, but she finds she is looking forward to the next time she can make him feel this good. “Athena, babe, I’m going to come” he pants out to her and he sees excitement flash in her eyes, he is a bit confused until he feels her gently scrape her way up and down his dick, “I’m coming” he gasps out, expecting her to pull away, instead she presses her mouth all the way to the base of his dick and drinks his come as it falls down the back of her throat. Athena wasn’t normally the swallowing type, but drinking everything he made for her turned her on in a way she never knew possible. She slowly releases his dick while sucking up every last drop. She releases him with a light pop and he pulls her up, “you are a Goddess” he whispers before pulling her to him.

They step out of the shower together and Bobby puts on his clean boxers. She wraps the towel around her body trying to dry her underwear. Part of her is tempted to say fuck it to her rule but she holds on to the thought of when they make love he will know all of her, including that she is Grant, and so she keeps her bra and panties on. She pulls back the covers to have him crawl in. He does so but turns around and promptly pulls her to him. “Bobby” she moans, “stay with me tonight” he whispers. “Bobby, I have work in the morning and-“ he cuts her off, “I thought you said you have tomorrow off?” She frowns as she thinking, “oh yeah- but” she starts. “I will be on my best behavior, I swear.” She looks at him, “Bobby” “Babe, I feel better when you’re next to me” he says as he looks at her with such big eyes. Dammit, she thinks, he makes her forget about everything else, “I’ll stay just until you fall asleep” she compromises but he is already breaking out into a grin and pulling her flush up against him while nestling his head into the crook of her shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of me my love” he whispers against her. “Always” she whispers back as she feels her lids grow heavy. Bobby smiles as he realizes that she has already fallen asleep and he knows he is about to get the best night sleep being in her arms all night. “Good night my love” he whispers before settling down once more.


	5. Bobby’s Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I played around with Bobby finding out a different way and pondering all the times he had doubts about Grant/Athena, since I’m doing these one shots I can now write all those scenes (be on the look out I will have a one shot for each memory he references). I also pictured their first time being different so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> **Also had an idea for a follow up on this-let me know if you’d like one

Bobby watches Grant move meticulously. He feels pissed as all the little things over the past 9 months add up. He can’t believe that he’s been so stupid. He also feels a little hurt that she would still be hiding this from him.

He thinks about the team bonding night and how Maddie had been so understanding when Grant slapped her. Normally Maddie would have been pissed, very rarely would she allow someone to harm her after Doug, yet she stood there and defended him.

He thought about when Chim was telling him how he fought Grant thinking he was trying to have an affair with Maddie and how Chim kept stressing it was an accident and they were all good. Part of him wanted to strangle his brother, why had she felt safe enough to tell them but still, she didn’t feel safe enough to tell him.

And then the back injury. The panic in Grant’s eyes as he...no she begged him to leave it alone and that she was fine. He thought about when her children hugged her, she clearly wasn’t fine. Hell she wouldn’t even let him touch her recently. He feels his anger rising as he throws hay from the stall, it spooks one of the horses who then runs into his work desk causing everything to topple. “Great, that’s fucking great” he mutters.

He didn’t understand and it was killing him. He had been spending time with her and her children, they’ve been getting along quite marvelously. He was enjoying the intimacy that she was comfortable with. Were they all just laughing at him, at how long it’s taken him to notice. He knows her body, he again is staring at Grants ass, he knows every single curve, he can’t believe that he let some baggy clothes and a sporadic gruff voice fool him, possibly even some make up. The only two people in the fucking world that call him Bobby- of course because they are one and the same. He is going to get the truth tonight- her feelings be damned, he thinks as he feels himself drowning in this pain.

Athena can tell Bobby is in a mood, she just doesn’t know exactly why. She is wondering if it’s due to him having fired Mitch because of her. Although, in her defense she hadn’t asked him to, she hadn’t even told anyone that Mitch was making her do extra work. Even though her back still hurt she was getting her work done. She was irritated that he insisted on helping her tonight because it meant she didn’t get her usual time with Beauty.

“So Grant” Bobby bites out, Athena turns to look at Bobby. Bobby watches as he sees wariness in her eyes. Usually he cares, but tonight he couldn’t give a rats ass, “that horse show today was pretty amazing Don’t you think?” “Uhm yea” he says as he passes him. Bobby stops what he is doing as he slowly approaches her, she is currently cleaning out one of the stalls, and there is not a lot of room for her to get away from him. “Which horse was your favorite?” Athena is not sure of his line of questioning but she goes with it. “Probably the American Creme, he was just beautiful-“ Beauty snickers and Grant laughs, “not as beautiful as you Beauty” she chuckles. Bobby can tell her guard is down, “it’s a shame that May and Harry couldn’t see the show today- I’m sure they would have loved it” he says. Without thinking she goes to agree with him. “Yes, Harry might have been overwhelmed but May-“ and then he hears her gasp as she remembers herself and she spins around.

“Bobby, I can explain” she says as she is backing up from her approaching boyfriend. All pretenses are dropped. “Oh you can explain why you’ve been lying to me since we’ve met, due tell” he snaps as he continues to approach her. Athena has no where to go other then back, so now she finds herself backed into the barn wall with her seething boyfriend before her. “I haven’t technically lied” she says in a small voice, making his eyes go wide “oh so your name is Grant” he says sarcastically and his eyes go wide when she confirms. “You’re seriously going to continue to lie?” She juts out her chin, “my name is Athena Carter Grant, when we met you asked me what my name was and I gave you my last name”. He looks at her, “I’ve been with you, are you telling me your a man?” His voice is low, “I never said I was a man- but I let people assume”.

“Why?” He shouts, causing her to jump, “do you not trust me?” Her eyes go wide as she sees how much she’s hurt him, “Bobby, I trust you more than anyone in my life” she says furthering angering him, “oh really is that why Chimney and Maddie know who you are”. “I understand why you’re mad” she says trying to explain, “no” he snaps, “you have no fucking idea how this feels.” She swallows as she feels her mouth go dry and the thought of losing him is breaking her heart, “Bobby” “my name is Robert” he snaps at her. She nods and still tries to continue, “Maddie found out at the team building night. I didn’t want to go but it was a non negotiable, not that it was your fault” she says in a hurry, he remembers that night, seeing her in the library, questioning her before someone had swept her away. “The conversation that night lead me back to some dark memories and I was having a really bad nightmare that I couldn’t wake up from. I was talking in my sleep, more like crying and Maddie heard me and woke me up”. she gulps, “it took me a second to realize who I was with and unfortunately when I woke up I was still trying to protect myself- she knew, she’d been in my shoes”.

Bobby is just staring at Athena, hearing her tell him everything he doesn’t know if he wants to shake sense into her or kiss her senseless. “Go on” he commands. Chim found out the weekend I came back from May’s dance. Bobby feels his hands clench, he remembers that weekend, the bruises she came back with and how hard she had tried to hide them from him. “How?” he needs to know. “Mitch saw Maddie leave my place and he didn’t really like me so he jumped to the conclusion that I was having an affair with Maddie. He told Chim who then confronted me outside the stables, Maddie saw him yelling at me from the house so she came down to see what was going on. He threw a punch and I dodged but then he shoved me and I fell hard. It shifted my binding and made it really hard to breath, Maddie had to cut my binding for me and Chim saw my bruises and heard Maddie call me by my first name” he nods.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” he asks her, “yes Bob- Robert” she corrects herself. “That’s why I wouldn’t let you fully take me, I wanted you to know all of me before I shared your bed in that way,” she feels a tear slide down her cheek and she rushes to wipe it away. The fear that is gripping her is different then the fear she felt with Michael. She knew she needed to tell him, and she wishes she had done it sooner, “I wanted to tell you so many times but I needed to be sure” she explains through her tears. “Sure of what?! That you could trust me? I think I’ve made that pretty damn clear” he yells at her. She jumps, “no Bo, Robert, I know I can trust you, it isn’t about that.” She replies. 

They feel a cold gust of wind and they both turn to look out the barn. “Dammit” he mutters, another rainstorm is coming in. “Should we-“ she starts to say as the rain starts to fall, “no there are other ranch hands who can handle it, we aren’t finished” he turns back to her. “If it’s not about trust what’s it about?” he snaps, his eyes narrowed. She has never seen him look this way and she feels like she has lost him. This is her own damn fault for not trying to tell him sooner she thinks, “it’s about protecting you” she raises her voice, “protecting me?” He sounds incredulous, “protecting me from what?”. She can barely see him through her tears, “from me and from Michael” she yells above the storm, flooring him. 

His mind is spinning a thousand miles but he doesn’t understand how this would protect him. “Bobby,” he doesn’t correct her this time because he loves her too damn much. She is still talking, “if he knows what you mean to me, if he finds out, he will hurt you and everyone you love, to get to me. I can’t let that happen I won’t” she says defiantly. “I love being with you, you are an amazing man, you are incredible with my children but I will not lose you to him. I would die before I give him you” she says with so much passion it takes him aback. “Being Grant allowed me that protection for you, if he finds me here, he won’t find me as Athena who would do anything for you, he would find Grant a ranch hand who tricked her boss”.

God fucking damn it, he thinks as he stands there staring at her. He wants to love and protect her, and even in all this pain, she puts aside her own needs, her own desires, for him, to put him and his family first, how can he be mad at that he thinks. “You have every right to be angry at and with me” she isn’t finished, “if you don’t want me here anymore I understand” he feels like he was just punched in the gut when she starts talking about leaving. “Wait what?” he says as he is trying to catch up with everything she is saying. “You want to leave?” he asks her. “Of course not” She gasps, “I was just saying if-“ but Bobby is now approaching her at a rapid speed causing her to press herself against the wall of the stable. “Please don’t leave me” he whispers in her ear. 

“Bobby” she gasps as she feels his body pressing against hers. He pulls back to look at her, “I don’t want you to leave, I was just hurt, it feels like you have been lying to me, like you don’t trust me” he whispers. She frames his face, “I am so sorry, that was never my intention” she says as she looks into his eyes, “please forgive me”. He closes his eye as he takes a deep breath, “do you have anymore secrets?” He asks. She furrows her brow, “umm, Maddie and I have been working on a way that I can file divorce from Michael safely, we have a couple ideas but not a solid plan yet”. she says barely above a whisper. “Athena-“ he groans as everything is falling into place. She was trying to keep him safe, she is trying to leave Michael so they can have their life together. “Rule 4” he breathes out, “we don’t have a rule 4” she whispers, “no more secrets, if we are going to work...we can’t have these secrets between us...rule 4- no secrets”. She realizes what he is asking, and her emotions are overwhelming her, he is forgiving her and asking her to move forward, “yes of course, no more secrets” she readily agrees before his lips find hers.

Her body presses against his and she hears him groan. “Athena” he pulls her shirt from her waist band and undoes her top. He lets it fall open and is surprised to see her binding. He presses against her bare skin and he hears her moan her appreciation. Goosebumps scatter across her exposed skin, but he has no idea if that’s because of him or the storm. She pulls his shirt over his head and her hands try to pull him to her, but he wants to see her so he resists. Her hands fall to his waist, and he undoes her pants, he spins her in his arms. She outstretches her arms to the wall to brace herself as he reaches down the front of her pants, down her panties, past her curls to her core, “Bobby” she groans. She is not complaining, he knows who she is now, and she has wanted this longer than she is willing to admit, “yes my love” he whispers as he glides his fingers through her wet core. “Bobby please” she begs, she wants to feel him against all of her. He is nipping along the length of her neck and she reaches one hand behind her to grab his shaft, “FUCK ATHENA” he growls. He pulls down her panties and pants in one fluid motion, and she is turning back around since he released her temporarily. His face is now at her core, he look at her and she parts her legs for him. As soon as she feels his tongue against her she hits the wall with her fist “FUCK” she cries out, she is grateful for the storm masking their sounds. Her other hand finds purchase in his hair pressing him to her as her hips buck out of her control. Suddenly she feels his tongue enter her and her hands go to her mouth. Bobby kisses his way up her body and pulls her hands away, “let me hear you my love” he whispers.

She is determined to give him the same pleasure. She is fumbling at his pants. Once she is finally able to get them down and she grasps his huge length in her hand. He jerks into her, “gods Athena, you are mine” “yes always” she responds, “and you are mine” she gasps. As he is working on freeing her from her binding he hears his name, “Cap- you in here?” He feels frustration and anger creep in his voice as he shields her, “NOT NOW” he roars. “Everyone is meeting at the house, it’s a bad storm” he hears. “FINE, I’LL MEET YOU THERE” and it must have done the trick because it’s just them and the horses once more. Bobby finally gets her binding free and her beautiful breast are exposed to him, he instantly brings his mouth to one and his hand to the other, massaging, kissing, licking, the occasional bite. Her breath is coming out ragged and he wants her coming around his cock, he pulls her hands away from his member, “are you ready for me my love” he groans into her ear, “always” she pants out as she wraps her legs around his waist. Bobby tries to enter her as slowly as possible. He knows it’s been a while since she has been stretched. He can hear her breath hitch, “are you ok?” He asks as he is still sliding in. She nods vigorously against him “Don’t stop” she moans as she claws at his shoulder. She knew feeling him inside her would be like nothing else, she just didn’t know how incredible it would actually be.

Bobby feels his legs go weak, she feels so fucking perfect around him. He looks around and sees the hay stacks she had stocked before their fight. He gingerly lays her down on top of their shirts, before he is thrusting into her. She is arching into him and her hips thrust against his own. He looks down at her naked perfection, her eyes are closed and her mouth is a perfect ‘o’ and he is releasing everything inside of her as he screams her name. He feels her contracting around him, he can feel her juices leak from her core and drip down their thighs, “YES, ONLY YOURS” she is screaming out into the raging storm. Bobby collapses on top of her and he feels her wrap her arms around him. Part of him is wholly satisfied as he has never felt such a sweet release at her coming undone in his arms, the other part feels bad that their first time was in a horses stall, she deserves so much better, he thinks. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks as she is trying to catch her breath, but can feel the shift in him. He pulls back to look at her, “I’m sorry, I should have taken my time, I” he is silenced by her lips on his. “I’m not sorry for a single thing. You made me feel loved, secure and wanted. My body is still tingling” she says, “I will never regret a moment of us together” she says. “Ah my love-“ he is cut off by a crashing noise from outside. “We need to get dressed” he says. 

They both find their strength to get up and put their clothes back on. Bobby lets the horses out of the barn and into pasture, when he sees the way she is looking at him he explains, “if this is too severe the pastures will be safer for them. They can go to the trees or the stables out there for shelter, they’ll be able to move more freely. If we keep them here, and something happens, they’ll have nowhere to go.” She nods, he grabs her, “we need to get to the house” he yells. The wind and rain is whipping at their bodies, Bobby walks behind her to balance her and catch her. The wind is so forceful he ends up wrapping an arm around her to secure her to him as they fight their way to his home. The rest of their family is inside and open the door to them immediately as they stumble in.

Eddie and Buck have returned with towels “Grant are you ok?” Eddie asks as he reaches for her, “don’t touch her” Bobby growls causing Buck and Eddie to look at him in confusion, whereas Maddie and Chimney both breath out a “finally”. Bobby grabs the towel offered to him and wraps it around her as he pulls her to him, “you ok?” He whispers. She presses herself into him, “so cold” is all she can get out. He turns towards his sister-in-law, “do you have some dry clothes she will fit into?” Maddie nods, “bring them to my room, she needs a hot shower” he says as he picks Athena’s shivering form into his arms. He’s cold too but he doubts she has ever experienced anything like what they just walked through. “What is happening?” Buck says. “Athena is Grant, Grant is Athena” Chim says as he watches his brothers retreating back. “And you guys knew?” Buck explodes, “not our secret to tell bro” Chim shrugs as the two ranch leads are trying to wrap their heads around this new development.


	6. A Weekend Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby invites Athena away for the weekend, they explore their rules and each other a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks @ItsPippa for the prompt, it fit in nicely to my story 
> 
> **Brittany makes an appearance in one of my One Shots I haven’t posted- hence how she knows Athena
> 
> ***Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Athena is laying on her bed after a long day work. She fiddles with her phone. She knows who she wants to call and she debates if she should. It’s nearing 10 PM, she’s already talked to her kids and she finds it so silly that she feels this need to talk to him. It’s a new experience for her and she finds on the days she gets to talk to him she feels a thousand times better. She rolls her eyes, well here goes, and she presses his number in her favorites. She is in her head, she has four favorites, her mother, her children and him- that should say something but she doesn’t want to acknowledge it. Acknowledging it makes it real- yet so does the conversation they had where they made their rules. She blushes as she remembers exactly how he made her feel, and her body is already getting excited.

“My love” he breathes out as he answers making her break out into a grin. “Hi” she says softly, “I’m sorry I’m calling so late”. She can hear his breathing through the phone and it makes her wish she was next to him. He chuckles, “I work on a ranch, I’m not sure there is such a thing as a late call” and she chuckles with him. Bobby loves her smooth voice, it helps him relax at the end of a stressful day. “I wish you were here with me” he says suddenly, and then he holds his breath hoping he didn’t just scare her. “Me too” she admits softly making him feel all kinds of emotions, mainly victory- he knows that is a huge admission for her. It also gets him thinking, “is everything alright love?” he asks, it’s rare that she initiates a call. “Oh, yea” she replies. “Athena? Do I need to remind you of our rules?” He asks, “I don’t see how swimsuits apply here” she teases him and she could swear she heard him growl, but she continues, “honestly honey, I just called because I missed you” she admits. He is celebrating in the fact she just called him honey, this woman makes him completely irrational. “Well who am I to complain” he says.

“Since I have you- I have a question”. He’s glad she called, he’d been thinking about it for a while and this is a perfect opportunity. “What’s up?” She asks readily. “Are you off this weekend?” She is silent trying to think- “uhh yes I am, well Saturday, why?” She asks. “Do you have plans with Harry and May?” “No, they both had plans with their friends and I want them to feel as normal as possible, so I didn’t push” she explains. “Besides, I can talk to them on the phone”. Bobby feels his heart beating faster, “so you think you can get Sunday off too?” he asks. She chuckles, she knows he doesn’t know this, but it all depends on if he gives her the time off. “I’m willing to ask if you’re willing to tell me why you are asking”. Bobby takes a deep breath in, “there is a jockey event happening this weekend. I have to attend, there will be horse racing and then there will be an award ceremony somewhere in there. It’s a couple of towns over” he explains and she feels her heart dropping, “does that mean I won’t get to see you this weekend?” her voice is laced with sadness and Bobby feels more hopeful of her answer- “that depends on you” he breathes out. “What do you mean?” She is clearly confused, “come with me” he asks, “We would leave late Friday night because of the Ranch and then we would get back late Sunday”. “I can’t afford that” she breathes out sadly, “what do you mean, you can’t miss work?”. She feels embarrassed, “no I’d be fine missing work- I just can’t afford a hotel or eating out for that long” she frowns, “I’m sorry” and she really is, she sounds so sad on the phone and Bobby wishes he could kiss her for her silliness. “Babe” he says, “yeah?” “Are we not seeing each other exclusively?” “um yeah?” he can hear her confusion, “per our rules we are exclusive to each other” he says, “yes we are, I just don’t understand what this has to do with what we are talking about” she clarifies. He sighs patiently, “babe, that’s what people do in relationships, they pay for each other’s dates” “Bobby-“ she interrupts “you never let me pay for anything” “oh” he says. “Well if I agree to let you buy a meal this weekend, will you come with me?” he bargains. She thinks hard as it is not quite what she was hoping for but she also really wants to spend the weekend with him, “can I pay for a meal and plan our next date?” “If that means you’ll come with me then absolutely” she chuckles, “I’ll text you tomorrow after I talk to my boss” “so is that a yes?” he asks, while she laughs, “tentatively yes”. “YES, that’s what I heard” he says. “Bobby,” she laughs “good night my love” he says before she changes her mind, “see you tomorrow night”. “Good night” she breathes out.

————————————————————————

Athena takes a deep breath before approaching Eddie. She knows that he feels like she asks for a lot of slack, and considering her first day she can’t argue with him. She hopes though that the work she does speaks for herself as she rarely asks for additional time off. “Hey Eddie” Eddie looks up from what he’s doing, “what’s up Grant?” Athena clears her throat, “umm I was wondering about this Sunday”. Eddie looks up, “what about this Sunday?” he says as his eyes narrow, “is it possible to have it off?” She says quickly. Eddie isn’t sure how he is feeling as he looks at Grant. On one hand Grant has been working spectacularly hard yet on the other hand he asks a lot of lee way. “What’s going on?” Bobby asks. Eddie looks at Bobby with his eyebrows raised “Hey Cap, you’re certainly chipper today”. “I am, I’m going away with my girlfriend this weekend” he says with a giant smile, “so what’s going on here?” Eddie has never seen his boss so happy, “Oh Grant was asking for Sunday off and-“. “Of course! Enjoy your Sunday” Bobby says. “Thanks Boss” Athena says as she swiftly walks away. Athena texts Maddie, “I need a favor” “what’s up?” “Bobby and I are going on a trip this weekend and I need help with an outfit” “when you get off text me- I got your back” “thanks Mads”. She’ll text Bobby on her lunch so it’s not to soon to him having said yes to Grant.

Once Athena is done with her day she rushes to her place. She hurriedly packs a bag and then texts Maddie when she gets to the house. Maddie lets her in and brings her upstairs. “I didn’t really pack all that much feminine clothes” Athena says, “I wasn’t expecting to go out often”. Maddie looks at her sympathetically, “Well, what do you have?” Athena shows her, “these aren’t bad” Maddie says as she sees what Athena packed. Athena sighs, “I used to go to these with my dad, ages ago” She explains, “Bobby said they’ll be an award ceremony. If it’s anything like I remember it’ll be nice, like dress up nice” Athena explains. Maddie snaps her fingers, “I got it. I bought this years ago and I never wore it because it doesn’t fit- it still has the tag on it, I meant to return it but everything happens for a reason...right?” She says excitedly. “Go- try it on” she demands. Athena chuckles at Maddie’s excitement and does as she is asked. As Athena comes out Maddie’s eyes get huge. “Oh- Bobby is going to have a heart attack when he sees you- this dress was made for you”. “It’s not too much?” Athena asks as she pulls at the skirt of the fabric. “It’s the perfect amount of much- it’s yours”. “Maddie I can pay-“ “nonsense- that’s what sisters are for” she says causing Athena eyes to mist a bit. “Thanks Maddie”.

Athena quickly changes and puts the dress in her bag. She hears Bobby downstairs, “I am going to let him know I’m here” she says with a soft smile, “thanks again Mads”, “anytime”. Maddie is so happy to see both Athena and Robert taking a chance on love. Seeing them together is really a sight to behold. “You’re here” she hears Bobby exclaim and she hasn’t heard him this excited in years and she smiles knowing they are going to have one hell of a weekend.

————————————————————————

Athena is watching Bobby as they are driving up and she can’t help but smile. She feels lucky to have a whole weekend with him all to herself, well mostly. “Bobby” she says, “yes my love” he reaches over and grabs her hand. “I have been to an event like this before?” “Really?” “Do you remember how Dick knew my dad?” He turns to her surprised, “road Bobby” she reminds him. “Tell me” and she does. “Athena” he kisses her hand, “you never cease to amaze me” causing her to blush. 

Bobby turns into the hotel lot. “I can’t wait to sleep” she groans as they get into the elevator. “Aww” Bobby pouts causing Athena to turn to him. “Aren’t you tired?” She asks. “If I’m being truly honest, yes” he leans into her, “but I am really looking forward to spending time with you” and he captures her lips. Athena sighs and she readily kisses him back. When she hears the elevator ding she pushes him lightly, “sleep tonight, tomorrow we can have more fun” she murmurs. “Alright” he sighs as he knows she is right. They key into their room and Athena is quick to put everything in its spot causing him to smile. “I’m going to hop in the shower really quick” and he groans. He wants to join her as he hears the shower turn on but he wants to respect their rules because he wants her to know he respects her. 

Athena comes out and she is wearing a black negligee, “are you trying to torture me?” he asks causing her to raise her brow, “would you like me to change?” She asks snarkily. “Maybe?” he questions, “well then you can’t sleep in just your boxers” she says causing him to smirk, “why Athena, are you saying my body distracts you?” She rolls her eyes but he sees her lips twitch, “why don’t we wear what we wear and we sleep?” “Fine, but I am not responsible for my sleep actions” he jokes, “maybe it’s me you should be worried about” she says coyly as she slips under the covers, “are you coming?” “I wish” he mutters, but he crawls into his side of the bed. They set their alarms and then turn off the lights. “Goodnight” he whispers and he lets out a startled gasp as he feels her roll to his side and wrap her arms around him. “Hmm Athena” he groans, but he is not about to complain. He wraps his arm around her tiny waste and pulls her impossibly closer as he snuggles in.

————————————————————————

Beep beep beep....

Bobby opens his eyes and is about to stretch out until he realizes he has pressure on his chest preventing him from doing just that. He blinks a few times trying to remember where he is at. He looks down to see why he can’t move and he breaks out into a large grin. Athena has her whole upper body pressing tightly against his chest, her head just below his chin and her arm draped up while holding onto his shoulder. She has her leg draped over his, as he lays there he is regretting that they have to start their day. He honestly debates just telling them he is sick so as not to disturb her. He sighs deeply causing her to lightly slap him as she tries to burrow her head into his chest. “Athena my love” he murmurs as he gently nudges her. “Mmm” she groans and he can’t help but chuckle. The rumbling of her pillow wakes her. Athena blinks several times before she realizes that she is in fact on top of Bobby and not her pillow. She looks up and sees his grinning face and she becomes completely flushed. She goes to pull away but he stops her, “sorry” she mumbles, “I did warn you” she jokes. “That you did my love, and the only thing that I am sorry for is that we have to get up” he whispers. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” She asks lightly. “Morning dessert, Breakfast, we will spend most of the day at the tracks and making bids, lunch at the tracks and the award ceremony is tonight” “so what will we do tomorrow?” She asks, “tomorrow is just for you and I” he says causing a slow smile to spread on her face. “You’re taking a day off for me?” “Absolutely”. As he looks at her she starts to frown, “what’s morning dessert?” She asks. “I’m so glad you asked” he says as he quickly flips her under him, “Ahh” she lets out a startled cry, which his mouth quickly swallows. Athena feels her entire body wake up instantaneously as Bobby’s clever tongue battles her own. “Bobby” she moans as she presses against him eagerly, “mmm, good morning my love” he whispers as he rubs his leg at her core, “God Bobby” she arches into him as she clutches his biceps, “yes my love?” He whispers against her ear, “Bobby, we, we, Ahhh” she can’t think straight as he licks his way from her ear, down the column of her neck and then across her collar bone. 

Beep Beep Beep....

“Damn” he mutters as he pulls away from her. “We have to get up” he pouts. “To be continued?” She whispers, “most definitely” he grins while dropping a light kiss to her mouth. Bobby gets up and hops in the shower. “Fuck” Athena mutters, Bobby turns her on faster then a rocket ship blasting into space. She focuses on slowing down her heart before she gets up to get ready for her day. Although Bobby is in the shower she sneaks in to clean herself up. She quickly gets dressed and then does her makeup. As Bobby steps out of the shower, she bites her lip watching him in the mirror. “Sorry, I thought I’d be done”. “No problem” he smiles as he enjoys her watching him. Athena finishes her light makeup and then exits to allow Bobby his space to get ready. Bobby gets ready quickly. They have breakfast and before she knows it they are headed to the race tracks.

————————————————————————

“Athena, Bobby” they hear the familiar voices of Dick and Jessica and Athena breaks out into a smile. “Hi” she responds eagerly. She follows Bobby as he heads down the steps to sit next to their friends. “Is this bringing back memories?” Dick asks her. “I only came with my father twice I think,” she responds, “so I know some of it, but I feel like a lot of it is lost on me”. “Let me know if you have any questions love” Bobby tells her. Jessica raises her brow, “you mean you haven’t explained it to her?” Bobby chuckles, “she told me what she and her father used to do, I didn’t want to mansplain to her” he shrugs, “and that’s just another reason why you’re incredible Robert Nash” she beams at him and he drops a quick kiss to her lips.

After a few of the races Bobby heard his name be called. “I have to go,” he tells her, “are you okay here?”. She nods as she looks to Dick and Jessica, “we’ve no where to be yet” they tell him and he nods. He is pleased when she kisses him quickly, “for luck” she winks at him and he remembers doing the same before he went into his meeting with Dick. “So how are things at Nash Ranch?” Jessica asks. “Oh everything is great,” Athena smiles, “Bobby is such a hard worker, his whole family is. You would hardly believe there were problems with how quickly they take care of things”. Jessica smiles, “man you really got it bad huh?” Athena looks at her with questioning eyes before Dick cuts in. “Are you having a good time?” Athena heard a familiar laugh from behind them and she turns to look. Her mood instantly sours as she sees the Jockey Brittany clinging to Bobby’s arm. Dick turns and follows her eyes, “he only has eyes for you” he murmurs quietly. Athena nods, “sometimes I hate this part of the business. It’s something I don’t miss about daddy’s company, you know?” Jessica nods emphatically, “yes, you are constantly on view, you always have to be careful because you never want to offend someone”. Athena snaps her fingers, “exactly, relationships make business but sometimes people suck” she says with a laugh. She sees Bobby headed back in their direction and Brittany is following.

“Brittany would like to show us the horses for auction” Bobby says to the group. “Dick, Jessica, so good to see you again” Brittany says with enthusiasm. “Oh” she says as her eyes fall on Athena, “you’re here too, great” she says less enthusiastically. “Yes, can’t wait to see the horses” Athena fakes a smile as she takes hold of Bobby’s hand, “lead the way”. Brittany narrows her eyes on their intwined before bringing them down to the stables. Athena is quite impressed with the stock of horses that Brittany shows them, “wow, they are incredible” she breathes out and Bobby smiles at the wonder on her face. “These horses are from a pure lineage” Dick explains. Jessica smiles, “I remember the first time I looked like you” she chuckles, “it’s a good reminder to see the magnificence around us”. Athena blushes slightly and Bobby squeezes her hand.

“Here’s my riding gear” Brittany announces and Athena’s eyes go wide taking in her saddle. “Something is wrong with the saddle but everything is pretty standard.” She rolls her eyes. “Nothing is wrong with your saddle” Athena interjects before she can help herself. Brittany turns on her, “I hardly think you know what you’re talking about, this saddle is difficult to ride”. Athena feels heat flood her face as she stares down Brittany, “well I can guarantee it’s not the saddle, perhaps it’s the rider” she bites back. Jessica appears confused, Dick looks amused and Bobby is silently supporting her as he knows she knows what she is talking about. “Oh you can guarantee it can you?” Brittany snaps, “you want to bet on it?” Athena furrows her brows, “what do you want?” Brittany looks smug, “if you’re wrong, I get a date with Robert”. Athena’s eyes widen, “that’s ridiculous-“ and Brittany cuts her off, “afraid you’re wrong?” She smirks, “how confident are you Athena?” Bobby asks, “110%” she snaps and then she hears Bobby say, “deal, we will ask tonight at the banquet”. Athena turns to Bobby, “babe you don’t-“ but he silences her with a kiss, when he releases her he whispers, “I trust you, you’ve got this” and she smiles. She basks in the feeling of a partner who fully supports her and doesn’t ever make her feel alone.

————————————————————————

Banquet 

Athena steps out of the room in her evening jacket, all Bobby can see are her heels and her legs. She smiles radiantly at him when she sees his suit, “babe you look phenomenal” she says as she kisses him lightly. “Thank you” he murmurs, “I assume the same for you, why are you wearing that jacket?” She wrinkles her nose, “I want to surprise you” she says softly. “Whatever you say love” he whispers as he takes her hand and they head to the hotel ballroom together. Bobby sees Dick and Jessica as they are checking in, he waves to them and then he nearly dies as he turns back to Athena. She had checked her coat and was now standing in a deep red off the shoulder dress. The fabric hugged her chest and her waist and then it flowed gently to her knees and for a moment all Bobby could do was stare at her in awe. “Well, go get her cowboy” Dick says to him, which gets Bobby moving in her direction. He snakes an arm around her and pulls her to him. “I wondered where you went” she murmurs smiling up at him, “Athena you look,” he can’t find the words, “you are a goddess” he says instead and she becomes even more radiant as she glows at his compliment. He is now grateful she wore the jacket because this would be the second time he wished he could feign illness just to spend more alone time with her. He kisses her carefully as he is aware they are in a roomful of people.

Athena has never felt more beautiful then when Bobby looks at her. She forgets there is anyone else around them as she basks in being by his side. They take their places and are happy that Dick and Jessica are also seated at the same table. The auction happens first and there is some interesting sales. Athena looks at Bobby when he doesn’t bid, “I have everything I need” he murmurs as he kisses her neck. The ceremony starts after and people are handed their awards while the audience claps politely. There are a few awards that some clap for harder than others but all in all it’s a successful night. The food and company are good.

As the night is nearing its closure Athena sees Brittany climb the stage. “Oh she is actually going to do this” Athena murmurs, causing everyone to look at her before looking at the stage. “Hello, hello, may I please have your attention” her high pitched voice can be heard around the room. The room quiets as all eyes land on her. “Hi, as you all know I am Brittany Webster, one of, if not, the best jockey in the state” she giggles as some people awkwardly clap. “I want to ask a new friend that I am collaborating with to join me on the stage” she says as she turns and looks directly at Athena. Bobby quickly whispers in her ear, “you don’t have to do this” and she replies, “why? This will be fun” with fire in her eyes. Bobby has never seen this side of Athena and he must admit he is insanely turned on. “You’re about to see the true Athena Carter shine” Dick whispers, “and if her fathers stories are true, she is a sight to behold”. “Athena, where are you- oh there you are, come on up here and introduce yourself to the people”. Athena climbs the stairs, “are you sure you want to do this Brittany?” She whispers when she gets to her. “Scared that when Bobby and I go out, he’s not going to want to date the trash anymore?”, “oh so you do know we’re dating, how sweet” Athena bites back. “Why don’t you introduce yourself to the people? I already have”.

Athena walks up confidently to the mic, “good evening ladies and gentleman. It’s so good to be back. I am Athena Carter, daughter of Samuel Carter and former business partner to Carter’s Saddles and Things” she says. Brittany is giving Athena an odd look and then looks out into the crowd who is currently murmuring her last name. “Tonight we were hoping an expert could look at the saddle currently displayed on the screen or over in that corner” Athena takes a break, “then tell the rest of us the quality of the saddle. They get several volunteers who Brittany allows to view the saddle, all who give raving reviews of the saddle much to Brittany’s chagrin. 

“You see,” Athena walks over to the saddle and starts pointing and explaining the different parts to a saddle and how they are made. Bobby watches as she never stumbles and she exudes confidence with every word she speaks. She is absolutely breathtaking and for some reason unbeknownst to him, she has made him hers completely- he will never be more grateful that he belongs to her. “Do you see the markings here?” She turns to Brittany who silently nods, “those are the markings of my father who was nationally recognized three times for his excellent craftsmanship. You can ask anyone in this room who was the best and they will tell you” she takes a breath, “and do you see these marks” she points to a separate set of markings and once again Brittany is nodding, “those are my marks as I ran the business with him until he passed. This is one of the last saddles we made before he left us. If you don’t want it I am sure it would go for a pretty penny”, Brittany is gaping at Athena, completely floored. “Any questions “ Athena asks. “Ms. Carter, are you reopening the business, we really miss the quality”. Athena’s eyes get big as she hadn’t put much thought into it. “Uh no, don’t think so” she answers but before she can get away another person is yelling, “but didn’t Brittany say you were partnering together?” Athena bites her lip, “she meant with Nash Ranch” and Bobby quickly joins her. Athena tries to fade to the background but Bobby secures her next to him, “Ms. Carter and I are grateful for the opportunity to work with Ms. Webster, Thank you” he says firmly as he turns to walk off the stage. No one misses how their hands are clasped together nor how they look at one another. The question buzzing around now is when did Nash and Carter houses meet, as they could definitely be a power couple in the ranching community. Brittany leaves feeling she had been publicly humiliated.

————————————————————————

As soon as it is socially acceptable Bobby is practically dragging Athena back to their room. “Babe,” she chuckles, “where is the fire?”. Bobby pulls Athena into the room and then he is gently pushing her against the door before his mouth descends on hers. “Fuck, my love” he moans into her ear, “Bobby, calm down” she says. He pulls back, “Calm down? Do you know how sexy you are, and you want me to calm down!” Athena feels the blush creep over her body as his words pierce her heart.

Athena gently pushes him back into the room as she is loosening his tie, “I say we have a little fun tonight” she whispers as she watches his eyes get dark, “there’s a lot we can do with swimsuit rules” she whispers seductively. She bites her lip as she impatiently rips open his shirt causing buttons to go flying, as she is pushing his shirt off his broad shoulders and down his back and arms, he grabs her waist pulling her to him and crushing her mouth to his. He feels her wrap her arms around his neck and he sheds what’s remaining of his shirt. “Your turn” he whispers, before he is gently turning her in his arms. He ever so slowly pulls down on her back zipper revealing her back inch by inch all while kissing and licking every inch of skin revealed. He groans as he sees Athena press her legs together yo help the ache that is forming. Bobby stands up and gently runs the top of his nose along her shoulder and up her neck before pushing the dress off her body. He watches as the fabric slips of her body and pools at her feet; Bobby is struggling not to swallow his tongue. Athena turns around at his silence, “do you like what you see?” She asks cautiously, she had never intentionally picked out lingerie before. When she bought this set it was specifically with him in mind, she never thought she’d get to wear it. “Perfection” he whispers. She had picked out a lace see through strapless bra that left little to the imagination and a red g-string. “Does this count as a swimsuit?” He chokes out as his hands are hovering over her body. “Well I would hope so as I wore this specifically with you touching me in mind” she whispers honestly.

Bobby growls as he pushes her against the dresser in the room, “Fuck babe” he whispers as he grabs a handful of her ass, pulling her to him as he gently scraps his nails along her exposed cheeks. He hears her moan further turning him on. He lavishes her breast with attention through her bra. Her nipples are hardened peaks and she can feel the fluid gushing from her core. “Bobby” she whispers as he picks her up and deposits her on the bed. He crawls over her and feels her grind against his hardened member, he rolls on his back providing her more leverage. “Athena?” He whispers, “can we try something?” She pauses, “what did you have in mind?” “I want to watch you?” She looks confused, “watch me what?” He bites his lip, “I want to watch you bring yourself to completion since I can’t right now” he whispers hoarsely, “I want to use my voice while you touch yourself, and I’ll touch myself”. She is biting her lip thinking about his request. “I’ve never,” she whispers, “I can walk you through it” he whispers, before he hurriedly says, “we don’t have to my love”. Bobby makes her feel things she’s never felt and makes her want to explore new things. He provides her a place she can go to where she can always feel secure and wanted that she is willing to try. “Tell me” she whispers and Bobby smiles before her takes her mouth roughly causing her to whimper.

He sits up watching her intently. He drags his fingers across her abs to the valley of her breasts before he gently squeezes them causing her to push her chest out. He swipes across her nipple before he pinches and flicks at the hardened tip. He starts to push one hand down his boxers as he grabs his member. Athena is gasping her pleasure as she watches him. She feels more fluid at her core as she watches him stroke himself. “Athena” his voice is rough and low. “I want you to slip your hand down your panties and part you wet folds.” He directs her and Athena follows his words, she knows what his hands feel like and so instead of her small hands she imagines his big calloused ones causing her to gasp. “Are you soaking for me?” She is still watching him, “yes” she whispers out. “I want you to slip a finger inside yourself” he grinds out, “ahh” she arches slightly as she enters herself. “That’s it now pump in and out” Athena is wiggling and he smirks, “Athena you remember my size, you may want more than one finger” he tells her while he watches her still pumping himself steadily. She nods acknowledging what he is telling her. When she is ready she slips two more fingers inside her, “Bobby” she moans “that’s it my love, feel me” he tells her as he gently pulls at a nipple, “how do I feel inside you?” “Ohh, you’re so huge” she pants out remembering the taste of his shaft from their shower. “Faster” she moans. “Yes baby, let me take you faster,” he agrees as he starts pumping himself faster, “yes Athena does that feel good” she is shifting and he can’t get enough of her sexiness. He watches as she is now slamming in and out of herself while sounds of pleasure fall from her lips. “Make me come Bobby” she begs for her release, “yes baby” he pants as he feels he is nearing his own release, “use your thumb, circle your clit” “Bobby, BOBby, ahhh BOBBY” she cries as she feels her release roll through her body. Watching her shout his name he feels his come spurting into his boxers making him a wet sticky mess. Athena pulls her fingers out of her and she flips Bobby over before grinding her core to his causing him to gasp, “babe-“ before he can say anything she is assaulting his mouth with her tongue. She pulls at his shoulders so he is sitting up. Bobby feels himself getting ready for her again and he hears her moan in pleasure. “Look at me” he commands, and she pulls away to do just that, he grabs her fingers that were inside her and licks her clean. “Oh hell” he moans, “you taste delicious” he says before grabbing her hips and rocking into her until they both feel their second release of the night.

Athena collapses on top of him, a hot sticky mess and she couldn’t feel happier. “That was amazing my love.” She whispers to him and he squeezes her, “you are amazing” he responds. Once they catch their breath he tells her he needs to take a shower, there is no way he is going to sleep in his cream filled boxers and she smirks, glowing in the knowledge that she did that to him. Once he is done she goes and freshens up herself before putting on her negligee and rejoining him in bed. “What are we doing tomorrow” she asks. “I don’t know” he says, “it maybe possible we don’t leave this bed” he tells her honestly as she chuckles at his brazenness. She is silent for a few moments, “Bobby” she whispers tentatively. “Yes my love” she props her chin on his chest while she looks at him, “thank you for tonight” “oh babe, there’s plenty more where that came from” he replies causing her to blush and slap his chest playfully. “That’s not what I was referring to” she chuckles. “I meant with Brittany, you never doubted me and you stood beside me in front of everyone. You didn’t push me aside, and you didn’t let me hide. You made me feel like an equal with you”. He furrows his brows, this should be a normal thing that a person experiences he thinks and it makes him hate Michael all the more that she feels she has to thank him for her magnificence. “Babe, you were being you. You are incredible and I thank my lucky stars that you let me stand beside you.” He tells her, “I will stand beside you as long as you allow it” he kisses her head. She hunkers down for bed squeezing as close to him as possible, “Hmm, how about forever” she murmurs, “done” he agrees while watching sleep claim her. He doesn’t know if she realizes how serious he is, now that she is his he plans on never letting her go.


	7. Dancing in the Square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I loved the idea of Athena’s children being the “wingman” she never asked for and being naturally drawn to Bobby....sometimes writing these makes me regret how fast I posted the original story lol
> 
> **I do not own any of the songs/lyrics. First one they dance to was “Play it Again” by Luke Bryan and the second one was “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri

“Baby, I’m sorry I have to get the kids back, they have their doctors appointments” Athena feels the sadness sweep over her instantaneously. “No I get it momma, thank you for bringing them to me”.

“Already?” May says, “why can’t we just stay with you?” Harry asks nearly breaking her heart. Athena tries to keep her voice steady and be strong for her kids. “I’m so sorry” she says while she squeezes them in a tight hug. “I wish more than anything you could stay, but I need to keep you both safe” she explains, “which is why you’re staying with grandma” she kisses the top of her sons head, “ok?”. Harry nods and then tilts his head, “if you and grandma are keeping us safe-“ he starts and Athena is trying to figure out where her son is taking this, “whose keeping you safe?” He asks, completely flooring her. “That’s a great question Harry-“ but he interrupts, “maybe Bobby can” and he’s pointing behind her causing her to turn. Bobby waves slightly as he sees her son pointing at him and her mortified face looking at him.

She turns around quickly grabbing her sons hand- “no, Bobby’s my boss and he doesn’t know I’m working for him” she tries to explain. “How can he not know?” May asks, “in order to get the job I had to dress as a guy” she explains. May frowns, “Well he’s going to find out sooner or later mom- you’re gorgeous. And he’s seen you as a woman now, I bet he’ll find out within the month” “May-“ but before she can get far Harry is talking again, “he makes you smile mom, you’re more relaxed when he’s around”. “Children” she snaps “I don’t need anyone protecting me, least of all-“ “Hi Bobby” Harry says loudly while smiling. She fights the urge to roll her eyes as she turns around, “Hi” she says softly to him. 

He smiles, he wishes he knew what was making her so uncomfortable and blush that beautiful shade. “Bobby will you take my mom dancing?” Harry asks suddenly. “Harry” Athena spins around quickly, “you don’t have-” to Bobby, she’s trying to have two conversations at once, she turns back to Harry “we don’t ask people-” but before she can really get a handle of the situation Bobby is laughing, “I like the way you think kid- the town is having a dance in the square this afternoon, would you care to join me?” Athena turns back to him, “although very generous-” he frowns as he realizes she is about to turn him down, but her daughter interrupts “she would love to go on a date with you”. She turns around exasperated and looks at her mother, “don’t they have a doctors appointment to get to?”. Beatrice’s eyes are laughing at her daughter, “oh yes, come along children”. “Bye mom, love you” Harry calls, “have fun mom- take pictures at the dance to show us next time” May calls out. “Love you, make good choices” she calls out after them.

Athena bites her lip while shaking her head before turning towards Bobby. “Look you don’t have to, Harry say’s the craziest things sometimes” she says with a light laugh. “Do you have plans?” he asks her. “Like right now?” She looks at him a bit confused causing him to chuckle, “yes, now and for the afternoon”. “Ah- no, I don’t, but-“ a smile starts to spread across his face, “so will you join me please?” There is a part of Athena who wants to say no because she feels that spending more time with him would be too dangerous as she already has butterflies in her stomach while looking at him. Yet he appeared so eager and she would like to have a relaxing afternoon before going back to the ranch. “Ok” she finds herself agreeing.

Bobby looks so excited, “Really? Great” without thinking he takes her hand, “it’s not just a dance, it’s kind of like a fair” he explains as he leads the way to the event. She smiles at how natural this feels and if she’s being honest she loves the way his hand feel in hers. He lightly swipes his thumb across her knuckles and she can’t help but wonder what his hands would feel like elsewhere on her body. “What are you thinking about?” he asks, “Hmm, oh nothing” she says as she blushes furiously, she wasn’t about to tell him the dirty thoughts tumbling through her mind.

“Tada” he says as they round a corner to a field. Well it used to be a field but now it’s completely packed with games, activities and music. She feels a smile forming on her face followed by a slight frown. “What is it?” as he sees the frown, “oh nothing, I wish I would have realized, my kids would have loved this” she murmurs. He nods, “I’m sorry” he says empathetically as he squeezes her hand for comfort. She smiles, “thanks, so what’s the plan?” She asks lightly. Bobby is captivated by her natural beauty. He can’t remember the last time he felt this pull to someone. He thinks briefly about the few times she was in his arms, and although he didn’t know her, it just felt right.

“Extend your hand” he says and although confused she does as he asks. Suddenly someone is stamping her hand. She retracts her hand quickly, “what was that?” He smiles and shows her his, “to show we paid” he explains. “Oh” she seems to relax but then she’s pulling on his hand, “but Bobby”, they are weaving through people so when he stops she collides into his back. “Sorry,” he whips around to steady her, “we gotta stop meeting like this” he jokes. Athena is staring into his eyes and she lets out a shaky laugh, “what were you saying” he asks. She frowns trying to remember, “oh, I didn’t pay so we need to go back” and she frowns more when he starts laughing, “I paid lovely” he tells her softly, “why?”. Bobby is looking at Athena with interest, had she seriously never been taken out on a date he thinks. Well her ex is an idiot he decided. “Your children asked me to ask you out on a date” he explains. “I accepted their request, because who wouldn’t want to take you on a date?” He says startling her, “and you accepted my offer. Although, I have to say as first dates go, a little bit rough to start, I have high hopes of impressing you more as we continue”. He says and she is speechless. She wants to argue with him but he looks so genuine that she finds herself shaking her head when he asks if she has more questions. 

They finally get to a spot where they can walk side by side. “Do you like chili?” He asks and she nods, “my dad used to make the best chili” she tells him. “I used to love to watch him, I’d sit on the counter and memorize all the ingredients. He told me one day though it wasn’t about the ingredients” he looks at her and she is glowing sharing this memory, “what was it about?” he asks enthralled by her. She bites her lip before looking into his eyes, “it’s about the heart and the taste.” She explains as she gently presses her hand to his chest where his heart is. He puts his hand over hers, “you close your eyes, take a bite and let your senses take over, they will tell you what you need”. He is listening to his heart intently and it is telling him he needs her. “Will you try mine?” Her eyes are shining, “absolutely”. He leads the way to the cook off booths. “This is my sister-in-law Maddie” he introduces the two. Athena feels awkward and she hopes it doesn’t show, “nice to meet you”. Maddie grins and she can’t help and notice the way Robert looks at Athena, it been a long time since he’s noticed another woman. “Are you ready to try our chili?” he asks her and she nods with a smile on her face, “you have to taste it like you told me, how else will I know you’re telling the truth” he teases. She rolls her eyes but he sees her mouth twitch. She turns to him, places her hand on his heart and closes her eyes. He blows on the chili before bringing it to her mouth and watching her intently as the flavors wash over her mouth. He bites his lip as he hears her moan and open her eyes, “it reminds me of my dad, he loves hot sauce in his chili” she says, “it’s really good”. He sweeps her up and spins her, making her laugh, “let’s hope the judges agree with you” he says. “Thanks Maddie, we’re off to the dance floor” “bye” Athena waves as Bobby leads them forward.

Athena seems nervous as they near the dance area. “Athena” he whispers in her ear causing her to look up. She takes a deep breath in, being this close to him distracts her to no end. “Are you ok?” She nods as she bites her lip. He gently pulls her to him causing her to place a hand on his chest, “I almost believe you” he chuckles. She feels her face alight on fire, “I know my son asked you to take me dancing” she pauses, “go on” he encourages. “Bobby, I can’t dance, I don’t even remember the last time I danced with someone that wasn’t my kids”. She rushes to say. “The kids’ dad?” he asks tentatively, “he wasn’t the dancing type” she murmurs as she looks away. He finds he does not like this man, the simple mention of him dampens the brightness that is her and he finds himself instinctively pulling her closer to him, as if he could shield her from the world. “Do you trust me?” He asks as she looks into his eyes. She doesn’t know what it is, but looking at him, she feels the safest she has ever felt and she finds herself nodding at him. “I would love to dance with you, if you’ll let me” her eyes show confusion, “but” she tries to interrupt so he places a finger on her lips, “I promise you, you can dance, and I won’t let you fall, but only if you want to dance with me”. Athena takes a deep breath, she is imagining being in his strong arms and she finds herself nodding again.

Bobby is smiling at her again. “Brilliant” he says, “we’ll wait until the next song”. She is eying him, “what?” He asks. “How do you do that?” “Do what?” “Make me feel so relaxed around you?” he smiles, he feels a warmth deep in his chest at her admission, “must be my super power” he says, “oh a regular Clark Kent” She says as she is smiling. “Here we go” he says as he swings her onto the dance floor. Athena lets out a laugh and Bobby pulls her back to him. He wraps one arm around her waist gently pressing against her when they need to change direction, the other holds her hand in his. “Time for a spin” he whispers and she is twirling in his arms. She feels his hand glide across her torso and back and she finds herself relaxing and quietly singing along. When he brings her back to him he hears her, “hmm and she said play it again, play it again”. “You know the song,” he whispers and she smiles widely, “yea, it’s a good one”. As the song comes to an end another one seamlessly starts Bobby already recognizes the song and is thanking whoever is watching over them as it is a slow song. Bobby pulls her body into him and is slightly surprised when she loops her arms around his neck and rests her head on his chest. He hears her singing along to this one to- “I have died everyday waiting for you...” “you have an incredible voice” he murmurs and she blushes. 

As the song comes to an end Bobby hears his name being called, “Robert, oh Robert” Bobby growls making Athena chuckle, “Please don’t leave me”, he says to her as he turns to address the annoying blonde approaching them. He leads Athena off the dance floor but she notices he doesn’t let go of her, almost as if he is using her as a shield. “Brittany” he plasters the fakest smile on his face, “so nice to see you”. “Robert looking handsome as ever” Brittany goes to hug Bobby but she can’t as Athena is in the way and Bobby extends his hand out. Brittany narrows her eyes briefly at Athena as she takes his hand. “Ever the gentleman” She titters. “Athena, this is Brittany she is one of the best jockeys in the state” “it’s nice to meet you” she extends her hand but Brittany just looks at her so Athena drops her hand. “And you?” Brittany asks, “I’m new to town, Bobby asked me out-“ Brittany rolls her eyes, “his name is Robert”. “Athena can call me Bobby” his voice has hardened as he doesn’t like how Brittany is talking to Athena and he pulls her tighter to him. “Of course,” Brittany keeps her smile but Athena can see the venom and she turns to Bobby, “can we leave?” She whispers, she does not like being under this intense scrutiny. 

“One second Brittany” he pulls Athena off to the side, “I’m sorry” he tells her sincerely. “Why do we have to play nice?” She asks, and he sighs. “The Ranch that I run sells horses, we partner with different jockeys and she is one we partner with, so we have to be cordial” she nods, it’s simply business and she gets that. “Although, I do know something that would piss her off” he says while looking at her, “do tell?” She says with a smirk. “Bobby” she exclaims, “what? I haven’t said anything” “you’re blushing” she says while chuckling. “Tell me”, she says, “I really want to kiss you” he says and he watches as an array of emotions cross her eyes. “To piss her off?” She questions and he shakes his head, “that would be an added bonus” he states, “but I want to kiss you regardless” he murmurs. 

She licks her lips unconsciously as her eyes look at his lips and back to his eyes, “okay” she breathes out. “Robert” Brittany says in her high pitched annoying voice, pulling them out of their private world. They head back, “sorry, what can I help you with?” She chuckles, “I was hoping for a dance?” “I’m sorry I already have my dance partner” he tells her. She eyes Athena, “Robert? Seriously? You’ve known me for years- we’re from the same class” Athena is shocked at what she is so openly implying, “excuse you?” She says. “No offense, but he and I are high class. You are at best working class, he’s out of your league”. “Brittany” Bobby’s voice is dangerously low, “it’s okay” Athena turns to him, she doesn’t want him to lose his business opportunities because he’s angry. “No it’s not, she needs-“ his words die on his lips as Athena leans up on her tip toes and presses her lips to his. 

Bobby loses every thought in his mind except for her lips on his, he pulls her body flush against him as he takes over the kiss. Athena lets out a low moan, he gently explores her mouth with his tongue and he never wants to come up for air again. Although Athena had kissed him to stop him from going off on Brittany they quickly got lost in each other, forgetting they were in the middle of the dancing square. Athena has never felt such desire burn through her entire body, she is pretty sure she would let him take her right there if he asked. They hear the crowd wolf whistling and hollering at them which grounds them as they break away from each other panting. 

Brittany’s eyes are huge and she doesn’t know what to say so she waves an awkward goodbye before she is hurrying off. “That was nice” Athena murmurs and he nods. Her face is flushed, “everyone is staring” she hides her face in his shoulder, “because you are stunning in every way” he breathes out. Once the crowd is no longer staring at them she looks up, “Bobby I need to go, I work early tomorrow and I need to make a good impression” he nods, “where do you work?” “at my job” she says making him laugh. “Ok- don’t tell me, can I have your number? I’d like to see you again” he tells her honestly. She has no idea what possesses her to pull out her phone. “It’s new” she says, “let me text you because I don’t know my number”. He feels his heart soar as he saves his number in her phone under Bobby, and watches as she texts him. He saves her number immediately. “Thank you, until next time” he whispers as he drops a light kiss on her lips. He watches her walk away and he knows his life will never be the same again.


	8. A Rough Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I thought a lot about how I wanted Michael to interact with the story. If I had the patience I wanted him to appear several times before the ending played out in my Chapter story (with minor changes)- here is one of the interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Set before Bobby knows who Athena is
> 
> ***Warning:  
>  Domestic violence/ intimidation   
>  Sexual Harassment

Athena’s heart is missing her children and May has a big school dance coming up. Things are going great with Bobby, they are even trying to plan a time to bring the kids up to the Ranch to get to know him better. Yet she still has a pain in her heart knowing that their time is every other weekend and phone calls. Bobby can tell she is sad, “what is it my love” he encircles her waist and pulls her back flush against his front. Athena melts into him, “I miss my kids” she murmurs. “May is having a school dance this weekend and I just feel I’m missing out on some of these really important moments in their lives” a tear slips out and Bobby is quick to wipe it away. 

“You should go” he tells her, causing her to look startled. “What?” He smiles, “Athena, they are your kids, go to them. I wish I could go with you- I just can’t leave the Ranch this weekend” he murmurs. She bites her lip, “what?” he asks her. “My boss has already made a lot of accommodations for me, I’m not sure if I can request extra time” she frowns trying to explain, “your boss sounds like an ass” he says causing her to laugh. “What is so humorous?” he asks but she just laughs and shakes her head, “my boss is actually quite wonderful” she says, “the complication is me”. He frowns, “do you like him?” there is something in her voice that irks him, “my boss? Yes, he’s a good man”. She says not realizing what is happening, “do you like him more than me?” He says suddenly. Athena frowns for a second as she thinks about the question- they are one in the same she thinks but he doesn’t know that. She also tries to be careful whenever conversation like this comes up as she doesn’t want to lie to him. “About the same?” She says but realizes that was the wrong response when he releases her suddenly and turns to walk away. “Bobby” she reaches for him and he turns back towards her, “my boss is my boss- we work together and that’s that” he looks at her confused, she wraps her arms around his neck, “you are who gets the real me, you are learning my secrets. You are who I want to go to when I’m happy, sad, angry- I am yours” she says as she peppers kisses up his neck and to his lips. She finds it humorous that he is jealous of himself. “You’re right” she says quietly, “you always are, I’ll ask for some time off”.

——-

“What is it Grant?” Eddie asks as Athena is at the edge of the barn. “I was wondering if it were possible to take an extended weekend?” she asks. “I was hoping to get Sunday off too?” Eddie looks at her. “Grant, you sure ask for a lot of accommodations” he sighs. “It’s fine” Athena backtracks, “it’s just a family thing and...” suddenly Eddie’s eyes shift. “You have family?” He asks and Athena nods. “How come you’ve never said anything before?” “You’ve never asked” she says with her brow furrowed. “Fair point, yes you may have Sunday off too- I’ll let Cap know, see you Monday morning” Athena breaks out in a grin- “thanks Eddie, you’re the man” she says before hurrying off quickly.

“Who was that?” Bobby asks as he joins Eddie in the barn. “Ah Grant, apparently he has family whose in town and asked for an extended weekend. I said yes, is that okay cap?” Bobby has a thoughtful look on his face, what are the odds that Athena didn’t think she could get out of work and then Grant requests extra time off, curiouser and curiouser he thinks. “Not a problem” he mutters.

——-

Athena calls Bobby. “Hey babe” I’m headed to my mom’s. He smiles at how happy she sounds. “I’m glad but I miss you” he tells her honestly. “Aww, I miss you too” she says, “Don’t worry though I’ll be home with you soon” she says without thinking and he feels his heart squeeze that she is saying her home is with him. “Hey, I had a question” she says suddenly. “What is it my love” “I was wondering if you would be interested in doing a video visit with us? I know you couldn’t come too, but I just thought...” she trails off as she is second guessing herself now. “I would love to participate in any way I can” he tells her, just send me the info”. She is silent that for a second he thinks he lost her, “Babe, you there?” “Bobby- you are absolutely incredible, I just can’t put into words what you mean to me!” Bobby is positively beaming, “right back at you Babe!”.

—-  
Friday Night:

Athena pulls up to her moms and she can’t wait to see the kids. She knocks on the door and when her mom opens it she can see her children in the back, “surprise” she yells. “MOM” Harry and May yell as they run to her and embrace her in a tight hug. “I miss you guys so much” she says. She turns to her mom, I hope it’s okay that I came unannounced. “Of course baby” she smiles, “but the kids have plans.” Athena smiles, “I know,” she turns to May, “Big dance this weekend” May’s eyes light up, “you remembered” Athena laughs, “of course I remember, I’m not going to miss your first major dance, help you get ready, pictures, driving you there” May squeezes her mom. “I’m so glad you’re here”. “Can we play some games together tonight?” Harry asks eagerly, “of course baby” Athena says. Harry frowns, “what is it?” “Since May has her dance tomorrow I made plans with my friends. I won’t be here most of the day,” Harry says sadly. Athena wraps him up in a hug, “then we enjoy the time we do have” before she starts to tickle him and he pulls away giggling. Athena watches him go to his room before she turns to her mother. “You didn’t tell them you were staying until Sunday?” Beatrice asks, “I wanted to surprise them again” Athena says softly and Beatrice nods.

“Mom” Harry pulls her arm, “sit by me”. Athena chuckles as they go to the table for dinner. “How about I sit in the middle that way I can sit by my two favorite children?” Harry rolls his eyes, “we’re your only children” and she chuckles. As they eat they continue to hear Athena’s phone go off. “Mom are you going to get that?” May asks. “We’re at the dinner table, I’ll respond when we’re done with dinner”. “Who is blowing up your phone?” Harry asks curiously. Athena bites her lip, “it’s probably Bobby, I forgot to text him to let him know I made it here”. Harry and May exchange a devious look. Beatrice narrows her eyes at her daughter. Although she loves her daughter, and she loves her grand babies, she questions her daughters choices and hopes that she will open her eyes and return to her husband.

“Mom, can I see your phone?” May asks, “mines in my room and I need it real quick” “sure honey” Athena says as she is clearing the table and helping her mom clean the kitchen. She hands her phone to her daughter without a second thought. Harry and May scurry to the living room. “Hello my love” Athena suddenly hears Bobby’s voice and she spins around confused- “ah I mean, hello children” Bobby corrects as the kids turn their camera on. Athena goes into the living room, “kids!” She says somewhat mortified that they video called him without permission. “And here’s mom” Harry says as he flips the camera to Athena with her hands on her hips, “Hi beautiful” Bobby calls out and the kids giggle as they watch their mother smile and blush. She comes over to the couch, “all right, make room” and she nestles herself in between her children while she snatches her phone. “You know my children Harry and May” she turns the camera slightly to each of them. “So what are you up to?” Athena smiles, “we just finished dinner, we’ll probably play a couple of games then bed.” “Tomorrow is the dance May?” Bobby asks and May nods enthusiastically, “I’m just going with a group of my friends” she explains. Bobby raises his brow, “good” he says firmly causing Athena to furrow her brow, “because no boy will ever be good enough for you” Bobby says making May roll her eyes and Athena to chuckle, “Babe, relax” she says. Beatrice frowns at how attached Athena is getting to this man and she doesn’t like how he interacts with the grandchildren. “Almost bedtime” Beatrice calls out. Bobby watches Athena crane her neck, “momma it’s Friday and Harry and I were going to play some games tonight” she murmurs. “Well then you best get on it” she says. “Bobby can we spend time with you in person?” Harry asks and Bobby looks to Athena for guidance, “I’m sure we can arrange something.” He says while Athena nods consent. “We gotta go” she says sadly. “I miss you” he whispers, “miss you too” she says as she blows him a kiss, “goodnight my love” she says.

She turns off her camera and her children are staring at her. “What?” She asks them confused. May smirks, “nothing I’m going to get my pj’s on” Harry gets up to follow his sister but he starts singing “Mom and Bobby sittin’ in a tree...k-I-s-s” “Harry!” Athena yells after him while she shakes her head. “You can’t blame them” Beatrice says, “you can’t hide how you feel about that man, and your making plans for him to spend more time with the children”. Athena frowns, “Momma, what’s the problem, I thought you liked Bobby?” She asks. “He seems nice enough, but you’re married Athena, sooner or later you need to go home”. Athena purses her lips, “I’m not talking to you about this” she mutters as she turns away from her mom. She had thought her mom supported her, she had seen what Michael did to her the night she came over with the kids, so she didn’t understand why her mom was talking to her about going back to Michael.

Athena and the children played for several hours. When Athena looked at the clock it was 11 PM. “Alright bed time” she says. “Aww mom” “nope,” Athena shakes her head, “no arguments, you have a dance tomorrow and you’re playing with your friends- y’all can’t be too tired for that”. They begrudgingly go to their rooms and Athena tucks them each in. She lightly kisses their foreheads, “love you” she says to each of them before closing their doors and slipping to the guest room that she was staying in.

—-

Athena calls Bobby as she is pretty sure he is still awake. “Hey” he whispers. “Hi, thanks for earlier- I didn’t know they were going to call you.” She hears him chuckle, “they want to talk to me, I’ll take that as a win” and she smiles. “Can I see you?” He asks, “I’m just in bed” she laughs but she clicks the camera button and turns on her lamp, when she looks back at her phone she is greeted with his smiling face. “You sounded off” he tells her and she frowns. “My mom is being weird” she murmurs. “Weird how?” Athena chews at her lower lip, “she told me sooner or later I have to go back to him” and Bobby can she her shudder and he wishes he could wrap his arms around her to comfort her, “hey, look at me” she looks back at him, “I wish you were here” she murmurs. “Me too, Athena, just remember you did the right thing to protect yourself and to protect your children.” “Thank you my love” she breathes out. “I think I’m going to try to get some sleep” she murmurs. “Sweet dreams my love” he says softly, “sexy nightmares” she responds taking him off guard before she blows him a kiss and ends the call.

Unknown to Athena, Beatrice is texting Michael. “Hi Michael, Athena is in town and she will be dropping May off at her dance tomorrow. I think she will be staying through Sunday. You should come over for breakfast so the two of you can hash out your differences and get back together”. Beatrice awaits for a response, “thanks for telling me, I really miss my wife. Can I ask a question?” Michael sends. “Sure”, “the kids made a comment of some guy that they saw Athena with?”. Beatrice is thoughtful before sending her response, “I know she has a male friend that is helping her, but she is still married to you- you have nothing to worry about. She’s just hurt right now”. “Thanks Beatrice- you have no idea how much this helps”.

Michael is fuming as he puts his phone down. She thinks she can fucking leave him and then have some sort of male friend to support her. If he is supporting her he can only imagine what she is giving him in return. He throws his water glass at the wall. She fucking belongs to him, and he is going to make damn sure she remembers that he thinks darkly. He is glad he has Beatrice on his side. He chuckles at just how naive she is, and he is a bit proud that Athena hasn’t told her the truth. At least she remembers some of the lessons he tries to teach her he grumbles to himself.

—-

Saturday:

After they eat breakfast together as a family Harry goes and gets ready to spend time with his friend. Athena drives him over and meets his friend as well as the parents. “Gah mom, can I go play?” Harry asks, Athena raises her brow, “don’t be rude” She chides. Harry looks down, “sorry mom” he then turns towards his friends mom, “sorry ma’am”. Athena smiles, “and yes, have fun- make good choices” she says. “I always do” he sighs but he is smiling, “I know”. Before Harry runs off he gives his mom a tug squeeze, he doesn’t care that his friend is watching him, “I love you” he says before he’s off. “Love you too”. Athena explains that her mom will be picking him up and gives both hers and Beatrice’s number in case of emergency before she is headed back to May.

Athena takes May out to get her hair and nails done for her dance. “Mom, this is expensive” May protests. “Nothing but the best for my girl,” Athena says, “relax I’ve got this” but May frowns. Athena tips her chin, “Baby, part of being an adult is budgeting, I know things look different for us now than when we were with your father, but I still work and I still budget. I knew this was coming up for you and so I set aside money for you, don’t worry ok, that’s my job”. May smiles, “but you always give grandma so much money for us, “because you are my babies, and I will always take care of you- I have money ok?” May nods, “thanks mom” she whispers softly and Athena kisses the top of her head, “any time”.

As they head back May asks if they can call Bobby so she can show off her full look. “We can try” Athena says, “he might be on the Ranch working though” although she has a feeling unless it was a true emergency Bobby would answer her call no matter the time of day. May comes out in a turquoise dress that fell to her knees and Athena couldn’t help the tears that spring to her eyes, “my baby girl all grown up” she murmurs- “you look beautiful”. Beatrice is smiling as she takes photos and then she frowns as she sees Athena on her phone. “What are you doing?” She asks, “May wanted me to try and call Bobby” she says not looking up and missing her moms look of disapproval. “Hey” Bobby answers loudly making both Athena and May smile, “you get the whole crew, we’re eating. May stand by her mom as she starts introducing everyone from the Ranch, “... and this is my daughter May” Athena finally finishes. “Hi May” they chorus. Athena turns the camera so it’s pointed at her daughter, “give us a spin” Bobby says and May complies. “You look terrific” he says, “thanks” May beams. Athena looks at the clock, “oh we gotta go” she says “can’t make you late. Thanks for answering, love you, bye” and she hangs up without realizing what she just said. May and Beatrice are looking at her with wide eyes, “what?” She asks, “nothing mom, let’s go” but May feels like her smile is going to be permanent as she knows her mother is truly relaxed around Bobby if she doesn’t even realize that she just told everyone that she loves Bobby. Beatrice frowns after her daughter and hopes that tomorrow Michael will talk some sense into her.

At the ranch Bobby sits in stunned silence. “Ooo,” Buck breaks the silence, “she loves you” he teases while the rest of the family chuckles at the blush in Bobby’s face. “Shut up” he mumbles, but he can’t hide the grin on his face.

—-

Athena walks her daughter up to the door. “You don’t want to come in?” May asks, “I don’t want to embarrass you” Athena says softly. “I’m so proud of you May, you are turning into a fantastic young lady”. “Thanks mom”. “I’m not sure if your grandmother or I will be picking you up- I’ll text you” and she hugs and squeezes May. “Have fun, be safe, make good choices”. “Always” May rolls her eyes, “I know” Athena grins before pecking her daughter on the cheek and sending her inside.

Athena smiles as she walks towards her car. She suddenly feels a hand clench against her upper arm and before she knows it she is flying back into a wall. Athena works to catch her breath as she looks up and sees Michael. She feels her heart thundering and her eyes widen, “hello Athena” Michael says darkly as he approaches her. She presses herself against the wall as he stands only a hair away from her. “Michael-“ he reaches out and caresses her face and she struggles not to flinch. “I‘ve missed you” he breathes out as he leans in to try and kiss her. Athena turns her face and she watches his eyes get impossibly darker. His hand drops to her shoulder and he presses against it with all his strength and she lets out a whimper, “what you don’t want to kiss me? Do you kiss him? Your ‘guy’ friend that’s helping you out?” He snarls. Athena’s eyes go wide as she hears his questions- “Michael no” “shut up” he says as his other hand roams her body. She feels him press himself against her, “I have needs you know, you left me and I haven’t met those needs since you’ve been gone” he squeezes her hip painfully, “- and now you won’t let me kiss you”. Athena swallows as she tries to figure out how to get out of this horrible situation. “I don’t deserve you” she gasps out making Michael pause, “what’s that?” He says, “I shouldn’t kiss you because I don’t deserve you”. Michael looks thoughtful, “you’re not wrong” he says. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you a choice” he says. “You can come home with me tonight or you can run again- I do love a good chase, and when I find you- then you will be in for a world of pain” he says. Athena nods, “I’ll come with you” she says, “I just have to get my stuff from the car” Michael is quiet for a second, “well okay then-“ and he lets her go. Athena looks shocked, “well don’t just stand there like an imbecile- go get your stuff!” He yells at her causing her to jump. Athena carefully passes by him and picks up her bag that she dropped when Michael grabbed her initially. “Oh Athena-“ Michael says and she turns back to him and he sucker punches her in her stomach causing her to drop to the ground, “you didn’t think you got out of your punishment did you?” He says. Athena is trying to get air to her lungs and while she is down she feels Michael kick her. She is pretty sure he just bruised her ribs and she knows she is going to have bruising on her core. “Well get the fuck up, let’s go” he yells. She struggles to stand and she lowers her head as she knows he doesn’t like to look at her when she is like this. By the time she gets to her car she can breathe again. She can see him in the reflection of her window and she realizes now is her chance. She quickly gets into the vehicle shoves her key in the ignition, locks the door and throws it into reverse. She can see his face twist into a rage as he starts running towards her and she shifts into drive and floors it out of the parking lot. She hears him screaming after her, “I gave you a choice you fucking bitch, you just remember that”.

Athena feels herself shaking and she finally feels like she can pull over. She texts her mom, “something came up at work I have to go back tonight- please pick May up”. She texts May to let her know Beatrice will be picking her up. Although she wants to have said good to her children she couldn’t risk returning, not after tonight. She feels herself start to cry but then it makes it hard to breathe. She is able to control her breathing and she decides to go back to the only place she can, the Ranch. She hears her phone ding and she looks at her moms text, “come home Athena, I made plans for us tomorrow”. “I can’t- this is exactly why I didn’t tell the kids that I would be there on Sunday because I didn’t know. Love you momma”.

————————————————————————

Athena gets to the Ranch and all she wants to do is sleep and cry. She somehow manages to get herself to her place without alerting anyone. She slowly peels off her clothes and looks in the mirror at the damage. There is bruising on her shoulder from where Michael yanked her back and then pressed her against the wall. Although rather large she has some make up if necessary but she is pretty sure she can just wear layers to hide it. She slowly rotates her arm and winces, although painful she thinks it more has to do with her ribs than the actual shoulder. She should still be able to work. She looks at her core where most of the damage is. She can already see bruising on her ribs and abs as well as on her hip. All of these spots are easily covered with clothing she thinks. She may have to wrap her ribs along with her binding she thinks. She vaguely remembers last time this happened her doctor told her not to do that- but she had felt it made the pain more manageable. She can take pain medication to help with pain and swelling and she thinks she should be fine. Athena rummages through her drawers until she finds her ibuprofen. She takes some before she lies down. As she is trying to get comfortable she hears her phone go off. She frowns as she is pretty sure her mother is too angry to talk to her right now. As she turns her phone over she accidentally hits the answer button and Bobby’s face appears on the screen- “hi my” but he stops once he sees her face, “Athena what’s wrong”. All she can do is shake her head because she doesn’t want him to know how weak she truly is and she doesn’t want to start crying because that will just start a vicious cycle on her beaten body. Bobby looks at her surroundings, “babe are you back” she nods, “can you come over for lunch tomorrow?” “Bobby- I” she starts to say she can’t but he interrupts, “you can- I know you have the day off, babe please?” he is worried about her. She wouldn’t have left her children a day early unless she had a good enough reason. She really doesn’t have a way to rebuff him. She nods her consent. “I need to go babe”. She is tired and sore. “See you at 11”  
he says. Athena looks through her things and is glad she grabbed some extra clothes from her mom. She picks out her layered outfit and she sets her alarm before she falls into a restless sleep.

—-

Athena groans when she sees the light in her home. She slowly drags herself up as she has been laying there for hours. Athena takes more Ibuprofen and she goes to the bathroom. She fills the sink with water and starts to hand wash her body as she knows she won’t be able to handle the shower today. She slowly gets dressed. Her ribs are super sensitive so she decides not to bind her ribs today. She isn’t able to put her tank top on so she finds a button up shirt that she is able to slip into. She then puts on a light cardigan. She stares at her reflection and acknowledges that she looks awful, so she decides to put some light makeup on, hoping to appear somewhat presentable.

Athena slowly makes her way up to his home. She realizes that tomorrow is going to suck as even this movement is super painful and it is taking all her energy to get to his house. She waits on his porch for a bit so she can catch her breath. Athena knocks and Maddie opens the door. “Hey Athena, glad you could make it to family lunch” Maddie furrows her brows at Athena’s small smile, “thanks Maddie” and Athena is very careful as she steps in but avoids Maddie at all costs. “Um Robert should be joining us for lunch soon” Maddie says and Athena nods. “Do you need any help?” Athena asks. “No I’m good, I have everything set if you want to sit down” Maddie watches as she sees Athena practically fall into her chair. She is curious at what is going on.

Chimney, Eddie, Buck and Robert all come in at the same time. “Hey, Athena- you made it” and Athena flinches at the sudden noise. Bobby frowns as he approaches her. He sits next to her and she turns her head and offers a slight smile, “hi” she says. He leans over and kisses her gently, “hey, you ok?” again she nods. Lunch is an interesting affair. The men are able to laugh and joke and it seems Athena relaxes as the meal continues. As the meal winds down everyone looks around, “wanna watch a movie?” Eddie suggests. Everyone starts to nod, “sounds fun and relaxing” Maddie says and Athena smiles as it sounds like fun, and not a lot of movement. “Hey Athena, aren’t you hot?” Chimney asks. It is a rather warm day and everyone else is in short sleeves or sleeveless shirts. “No I’m fine” she tries to brush them off as she takes a sip of her water. “But that’s like your fourth glass of water-“ Eddie says, “maybe you’re dehydrated because you’re too hot”. “I’m fine” Athena enunciates as she picks up her plate to take into the kitchen because she doesn’t like the fact they are staring at her. Buck also gets up to tease her, “it’s fine sis, I’ll help” he says as he jokingly grabs her to take off her cardigan. Everyone goes pale as they hear Athena’s startled cry of pain “gahaa let go”. The scream seems to pierce the room as she drops the plate she is carrying. Porcelain shatters everywhere and Athena grabs ahold of the chair in front of her to try and prevent herself from falling from the pain that is overwhelming her body.

Buck immediately lets go and is backing up with his hands raised, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry- I didn’t” his eyes are wide and Maddie runs a comforting hand down his back, “you didn’t do anything” she says. Bobby sprang from his chair and was next to her immediately. He wanted to hold her but he didn’t want to cause her more pain. She has her head braced on her arms as her hands are white from how hard she is clutching the chair. Bobby looks at his family and silently asks them to leave, they nod and head to the living room. 

“Athena?” Bobby says gently, “I’m here”. He isn’t sure how to help her but he is terrified. The only thing he can compare what he heard from her was once when Maddie and Doug had gotten into a fight on the property and Doug had stabbed her. Her scream had lead them to her and they were able to save her in time. “One second” Athena breathes out, “I’m here” he repeats feeling useless. Once Athena regains control of her breathing she slowly straightens up and looks into Bobby’s scared eyes. “I’m sorry” she whispers. She goes to step towards him but he holds his hand up, “wait” he says. She is confused momentarily as she initially thinks he is mad, but he gets a broom, “there is porcelain everywhere, I don’t want you to cut your feet” he explains. He quickly sweeps up. As she watches him, she notices it’s just the two of them, “where did everyone go?” She asks. “I wanted to check on you alone so I asked them to leave, do you want them to come back?” She shakes her head, “can we go to your room?” She asks quietly and he nods. Bobby can’t help but notice how slowly she moves and he stays close behind her in case she needs anything. Once they get to the room he turns and closes the door. She has tears in her eyes as she stands before him, “will you hug me?” She asks, and he nods. As he goes to wrap his arms around her she continues, “gently- don’t squeeze too hard”. He nods and follows her directions. He hears her inhale, but it’s not a deep breath, he could swear she is inhaling him, and before he knows it she is sobbing in his arms.

“Babe, I’m here- I’ve got you” he murmurs. “You’re safe” and if anything that just makes her cry harder. He gently rubs her arms and trails kisses on her head and face as he wipes her tears. They stand like that until Athena is able to regain her sense of calm. “I’m sorry” she says again and her voice is raw from crying. “You have nothing to be sorry for” he replies but he is still confused. Athena steps out of his arms. “Can you tell me what happened?” She is looking deep into his eyes, “I will tell you but I need you to stay strong and stay calm” she says, “there is nothing you can do” she tries to explain. “I will do my best, but I can’t promise anything”. 

Athena feels her heart aching. She goes over the Bobby until she is toe to toe. “Will you lean down?” She asks and he does readily. Athena lightly kisses him and Bobby gives her all the control. Feeling Bobby against her body, on her lips and breathing him in gave her a peace she can’t describe. Hearing him tell her he is here and she is safe, she actually believes it. She licks her lips as she steps away. “I went to drop May off at her dance, I’m not sure why but Michael was there and we got into an altercation” she says softly. “What kind of altercation?” Bobby asks as he stands still. Athena explains how he had shoved her and tried to kiss her, “did he-“ Bobby starts to ask and he feels relief when Athena shakes her head. “He was just really handsy but over my clothes” and Bobby nods. He had never wanted to murder someone so badly. Even Doug- Chimney had almost killed Doug and Bobby had to hold him back, but now he is starting to understand what his brother was feeling. Athena had stopped talking and Bobby tilts his head. “Babe, I’m confused” he says and she nods, “did you react because Buck touching you reminded you of Michael”. Athena feels a tear slip out and she wipes it away slowly. She can’t bring herself to look at him. She tells him if the choice Michael gave her and what she did to get away. “I swear I was never going to go with him” Bobby can see the emotional pain she is in. “I know- you are so smart, you were trying to find the safest way out of that situation”. He doesn’t blame her, he needs her to know that. 

“Why are you so fantastic?” She says as he continues to look at her with concern. “When I was with Michael and I did something he did not approve of he would physically discipline me.” She gets out, “he called it my punishment for being disobedient.” She swallows hard as she looks back into Bobby’s eyes and she sees his wheels turning. “Athena did he” and she nods. “I’m sorry” she finds herself saying, “I’m not strong enough”. “You are so fucking strong- I don’t care what he said to you or did to you- you are most amazing and most strong person I know”. He says with so much passion in his voice, “do you hear me?” and she nods. “Can I see?” he asks her and he thinks back to when she asked him to be calm and brave, he takes a steadying breath. Athena carefully peels off her cardigan and then slowly unbuttons her blouse before slipping that off too. Bobby feels like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs as his eyes roam over her body. She has a bruise on her shoulder, bruises on her ribs and abs and he is pretty sure he can see a bruise on her hip where her pants lay. He closes his eyes as he has never experienced such rage inside of him and he doesn’t want her to think he’s angry with her. His Goddess is bruised and hurting and he couldn’t do anything. He is angry he wasn’t with her, that he had convinced her to go, that he is so helpless. He feels his tears falling and he is trying to hold them in when he feels her hands on his face. His eyes spring open and finds that she has moved in front of him. “Babe, this isn’t your fault don’t blame yourself, this was Michael” and in all her suffering here she is trying to give him comfort. He tries to take a steadying breath, “I won’t if you won’t” he bargains with her. 

“Athena can I touch you?” he doesn’t want to hurt her and he needs her, needs her to prove to him she is there in front of him. “Sit on the bed” she commands. As much as he needs this she does too she realizes. She shakes her head, “I want you to sit in the middle of the bed against the headboard” she directs and he willingly moves. She slowly moves to him and she gently straddles him. She picks up his hands in hers and then she gently places his hands on her waist. He waits as he watches her, she bites her lip in anticipation. “Look at me” she whispers and when she looks into his eyes all she sees is the same look he always has of her, awe, amazement, lust, she can’t find any anger towards her or any sympathy- he still sees her as he always has and another tear slips out. She gently roams his hands across her body, across the hip that Michael had squeezed to hard, across her abs and rib cage that he hand punched and kicked to her shoulder. She revels in his hands on her body and she slowly ghosts his hands across her chest before letting his hands fall to her calves and thighs. She leaves his hands on her ass which he squeezes giving her pleasure not pain. “Thank you Bobby” she whispers as she brings her lips back to his. He gently splays his hand against her back while he brings his other to cup her face. She deepens her kiss and he is at her mercy- he would give her anything she asked for. “You don’t have to thank me for anything” he whispers between her kisses, “I do, you still see me, through this horrible moment, you still see me and you still want me” she gets choked up again and so she starts to kiss him again. Feeling his hands on her body brought her so much strength and comfort that she couldn’t feel Michael’s hands on her anymore- just the man before her. This incredible man who has claimed her thoroughly no matter what. “Of course I see you” he whispers, “you are my goddess” he says earnings in a fierce kiss, “I will always be yours Bobby, only yours” she pledges.

“Can I ask a favor?” He pulls away slightly. “What is it my love?” “Will you stay here tonight? And let my doctor look you over?” She hesitates as she is thinking about work. “Babe please, stay with me, let me make sure you’re okay- I couldn’t bare it if something happened to you.” His voice cracks, “if you don’t want to stay with me I understand- I want you to feel safe, and comfort-“ his words die as she is kissing him again. “I’ll stay with you, and I do mean with you Robert Nash, you better share my bed with me” “there is nothing more I would rather do my love than have you in my arms all night, gently of course”. Athena puts her hand over his mouth as she says the next part as she doesn’t want him to interrupt. “I don’t have money to pay your doctor” he starts trying to talk, then settles down as she continues, “BUT I am willing to see a female doctor if you agree to help me manage payment, you can’t pay for everything babe”. Bobby looks at her and knows the fact she is bargaining is huge so he decides to compromise and agrees causing her to smile.

“Can I please let the rest of the family know you’re ok? I won’t give them details and then I’ll come back and we can stay here the rest of the afternoon evening?” She smiles, “let me get dressed, we’ll tell them together and then maybe we can watch that movie together before you and I come back to bed?” He agrees. When they enter the family room everyone looks at them. “I’m sorry I scared you” Athena says to everyone, “especially you Buckaroo, you didn’t do anything wrong” she says softly. “Are you ok?” Buck asks and Athena nods. “I will be” she squeezes Bobby’s hand. “Athena and I made a plan for tomorrow, she’ll be spending the night tonight” he says. “Anything you need we are here” Maddie says and everyone agrees wholeheartedly. She feels tears prick her eyes again, “thank you all so much, do you think we could just watch that movie we talked about at lunch?” “You know it” Buck chuckles. “What are we in the mood for?” Eddie asks, “something fun and light” Chimney says. “They make their selection and then they all start to settle down. Athena frowns as it appears everyone has a spot. “My spot is in the corner” he whispers while pointing to the corner couch that extends so you can lay down. “We can lay together or I can sit on the floor while you take the couch” he explains. “Couch with you” she murmurs. Bobby goes to settle in and the bye looks at Athena. She smiles before she carefully joins him, pushing her back to his front. She grabs both his arms and carefully entwines them around her body so as to not cause her pain. “Let’s do this” she smiles and Eddie hits play. Bobby smiles as halfway through the film she has fallen asleep. She shifted to her non bruised hip and leans into him. Once the movie is over he gently scoops her up and carries her to their room. He carefully pulls back the covers and settles her into bed before he climbs in on his side and lays down facing her. “I love you so much, you are so strong and I am so lucky to be with you” he whispers to her before drifting off hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.


	9. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Follow Up to Bobby’s Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Bobby scoops up Athena. He hates to see her so vulnerable and because he forced her to confront him in the barn she is now shivering and could likely get sick. He is kicking himself. He feels her hand on his face and he looks at her, “I’m fine” she says through her shivers. He doesn’t think he’s met a more generous person. He thinks about the time that they have gotten to know each other and how she is always putting herself last. She is so in tune with those around her and she narry has a complaint. Now, as she lay in his arms shivering, she is trying to comfort him. “You will be” he promises. 

He carries her into his bathroom and sits her on the counter. She pulls the towel tighter to her now that she doesn’t have his body against hers. He is just as wet as her, she doesn’t understand why he feels so much warmer. He goes to his shower, pulls open the door and turns the nob waiting for the water to heat up. He hears a light knock so he turns to his bedroom door and opens it. Maddie slips inside, “I brought some clothes I thought might fit her and a robe.” “Thanks Maddie” Maddie squeezes his bicep to comfort him, “this is not your fault, she loves you” is all she murmurs before turning and shutting the door behind her. Bobby quickly flips the lock before going back to Athena who is still shiver on the counter but she is also frowning.

He gently caresses her frown line, “why aren’t you cold?” She gets out. “I guess I’m used to things like this. He pulls the towel off of her and quickly unbuttons her shirt which he peels off. She hadn’t rebounded herself causing him to smile. He pulls her closer to the edge of the counter to undo her pants and pull them and her underwear off. He frowns as he sees her back in the mirror, “Athena” he murmurs as he pulls her off the counter and turns her. He takes off her bandages from her back and he swears. “Athena- why didn’t you say anything?” He is looking at the gash on her back from when the wire snapped. “Is this why you wouldn’t let me touch you recently?” “It’s not too bad” she defends and he thinks about how he just made love to her, that couldn’t have felt good. “Get in the shower” he sighs.

“You’re mad” she breathes out. “Will you just get in the shower?” “No!” and she won’t budge making him roll his eyes. He is debating just picking her up but he doesn’t want to remind her of Michael. “Come in with me” she says and he eyes her. “Just to get warm?” and he watches her smirk, “if you say so” she murmurs. She watches Bobby pull his wet clothes from his body until he is nude and he looks at her, “happy now?” She tilts her head, “almost” and he heads to the shower. Feeling the warm steam hit him made him feel so relaxed. He quickly and gently pulls her in after. “Babe, my back is fine” she tries to tell him. He glances at her sharply- “I’m not stupid”. Bobby pulls her so she is in line with the shower head and he hears her moan which causes his body to react. 

“It does still hurt, and there might be a minor infection, but I’ve had worse” she tells him. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asks again. She turns to look at him, “Babe I’m sorry but I couldn’t. How was I supposed to explain to you as Athena how I got this? And as Grant I don’t have a lot of money because the kids are my first priority. I was taking care of it” he looks at her, “we said no more secrets”. “I wasn’t trying to keep this a secret, you didn’t hurt me in the barn, all I felt was pleasure and love, no pain. You make the pain go away.” She hooks her arms around his neck and he curses as her touch turns him on. She can feel his hardness, “you know” she murmurs as she stands on her tip toes. “There are more ways then one to get warm” she whispers as she gently nibbles on his earlobe. He feels so torn, part of him wants to ravish her until they can’t breath and the other wants to wrap her in a cocoon of protection so she never gets hurt again.

Athena sighs as she backs up from him. “I’m not fragile you know- I won’t break” she turns so her back is facing him as she starts to lather soap on herself, “I know you probably see me as weak, but I’m not” she feels frustrated. They have been through so much together and yet because of her secrets and Michael he was handling her with kid gloves. “I don’t think you’re fragile” he says making her laugh dryly. “Babe, you walk around me like you’re walking on eggshells, before you saw my back you were fine, we were fine” she sighs, “but one look and you won’t touch me, you’ll barely even look at me” he watches as she starts to gingerly wash her back. “Bobby- you’ve worked beside me as Grant in the fields...” she feels Bobby take the luffa from her as he starts to run it across her shoulders and back. “It’s not your strength I question” he murmurs as he drops the luffa. He turns her around as he rinses off the soap. He tilts her chin up so he is looking at her. “What are you questioning then?”. 

Bobby pulls her closer to him, “Bobby” she feels so confused. “Mine” he says, and she nods, “of course I’m yours” she tells him and he shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant,” he circles her hips with his thumbs, “tell me” she is grasping his biceps and biting her lip, he has no idea how much he turns her on. “It’s my strength I question” he says. “Bobby you are so strong” she tells him. He suddenly shifts his arms and picks her under her butt. “Bobby” she gasps and he gently presses her against the wall. He watches her carefully for any sign of pain, but she was telling him the truth and all he can see is desire. “I’m not strong enough to lose you,” he tells her as he peppers kisses along her neck, “Bobby” she moans, she is trying to follow what he is saying through the sensations he is causing, “you were fine before, mmm, before me” and she hears him growl. “No, Athena I wasn’t and I can’t go back to before you- there is only you now” Athena’s jaw drops at what he is telling her and he presses his mouth against her as his tongue stakes his claim.

Once he comes up from air Athena pushes against him. “Put me down,” he frowns but immediately lowers her to her feet. Athena turns off the shower and grabs his hand to walk him towards the room. “Athena?” She pulls down the comforter and sheets before she spins him and then pushes him on the bed. He is some what startled but before he can say anything she is on top of him. “You are stronger than you realize” she whispers as she peppers his face with kisses. His hands run along her sides, while he occasionally squeezes her ass. “But I don’t plan on leaving you, my place is wherever you are”. Bobby feels a warmth radiant out from his chest hearing her words. “Would you like me to make an appointment with Dr. Hein?” She murmurs. Dr. Hein is who he had her see after Michael attacked her at May’s dance. “You would do that?” he asks in awe, “I would do anything for you” she breathes out honestly and he feels his heart squeeze. “Ok” he agrees and watches her smile. “I believe you said you wanted to take your time with me” she whispers as she slowly leaves wet kisses down his chest, “Athena” he groans as he realizes what she is doing, “no better time then the present, don’t you agree?” 

She has made it to his manhood that is rock hard. She licks her lips, “did I do this?” She breathes out. Before he can answer her she licks him from base to tip and he lets out a strangled noise of pleasure. Athena quickly slips him into her mouth and she expertly slides him in and out of her mouth. He can feel her tongue swirl and lap around his member and he tries not to buck into her. “Athena, my love” he wants to tell her she doesn’t have to but he is struggling to form a coherent thought. She rises up to him while pumping him firmly in her hands, “I want to, I want this with you” she whispers before kissing him. Before he knows it she is back surrounding his shaft with her velvet mouth. She is applying and releasing pressure as well as lightly scraping her teeth against him. “I’m cumming” he tries to warn her but she thrusts him even deeper into her throat “FUCK ATHENA” he cries out as he clutches at his bed sheets and his hips rock into her. He closes his eyes tightly and he feels her suck up his shaft slowly milking him for every last drop. He opens his eyes and sees the satisfied look on her face. “Hmm you taste amazing” she whispers. 

Before she can comprehend what he is doing she is on her back and her arms are pinned, “Bo-” she gasps as his mouth finds hers and her words turn into moans. “Fuck Athena” he moans against her skin, “beautiful” she hears him murmur as he glides his mouth down her neck. She swears he is kissing and licking all of her exposed skin. He lightly blows on her breast causing her nipples to harden and then his mouth encompasses her breast. She hisses as she feels him pull and then soothe with his tongue. “I’m yours” she gasps out as she feels him go lower. She automatically spreads her legs for him. Bobby looks at her glistening pussy, “yes you are” he whispers in response before his mouth attaches to her core. Bobby released her arms so he can hold her bucking hips. Athena turns and presses her mouth against her arms as she can’t help the sound of pleasure falling from her lips. Bobby’s tongue is moving in a figure eight pattern and Athena is struggling to make sure the whole house doesn’t hear them. Suddenly he has inserted his tongue while circling her clit with his hand, she feels something different. She pulls herself up to rest on her forearms to try and warn him, “Rob- ahhh fuck” she falls back down on her back and slams her hand over her mouth as a new intense sensation over takes her body. Bobby’s eyes widen as Athena squirts into his mouth. “Mmm god babe, fucking delicious” he groans as he drinks every bit she has made.

He feels her convulsing and he rises above her and slams into her. “FUCK” her eyes fly open “do you want me to stop?” He groans out as he is reveling in her contractions around his shaft, “please don’t” she groans as her hips lift to meet his thrusts. “Bobby” she pants, “yes my love” he alternate between short quick thrusts and slamming into her, “you feel so good inside me,” he kisses her, “you’re huge,” she gasps out, every time he pulls out and slams back in she is stretched a bit more. She remembers being scared that he wouldn’t fit but her body was drinking him in, it’s like he was coming home. “Don’t stop, ahhh” She moans out. Bobby feels so much satisfaction at her words. He flips her so she is now on top of him. He loved watching as they would hump each other to completion, now he wanted to see her come completely undone on top of him. “Take me” he commands, “I am yours” he says and he watches as her eyes darken before she tentatively rises herself and lets herself drop onto him. “Arg” she lets out as he hits her even deeper. Her head falls back and his hands find her hips as she rises and slams against him. She is so fucking sexy and he can’t believe that she is all his. He feels his third release of the night coming but he is holding back as he wants her to cum first. “Cum for me baby” he says as he sits up, he gently squeezes her hip with one hand, he cups a breast and swipes across her nipple with his other and he gently suckles at her pulse point “oh, Oh, OH ROBERT, FUCK, FUCK BABE” she feels the familiar tightening in her core and then the sudden release that only he can cause in her making her scream out despite their efforts to be quite. “YES MY GODDESS, FUCK YES ATHENA”. She clutches at him and he holds her firmly helping her come down from their high.

Once their strength returns Athena shifts to slip him out of her and snuggles into his side. “Is there a chance they didn’t hear? With the storm” she trails off as she bites her lip. He smiles,pulling her close, “there’s always a chance” he murmurs, “but I’m not going to go around asking” he looks down at her “unless of course you want me to?” he teases, earning him a playful slap to his chest. “Athena” he says seriously, “I’m sorry you thought I doubted your strength, You are always the one thing I feel so sure of, I believe in you” She kisses him “thank you”. “I’d also like to talk more about what things look like moving forward” he whispers, “are you firing me?” She asks and he chuckles, “not a chance my love” he murmurs, “but I would like you to consider moving into this house with me” he whispers, partly scared that she will push him away. “What else?” She asks knowing there is more, he sighs, “maybe do more with the horses, and maybe consider getting back into Saddle and Things?” She is quiet for some free, “Athena?” he pulls away slightly to see her deep in thought. She looks at him, “Why? Why would you want to make these changes?” she asks. “We don’t have to but I like when you’re close to me, you matter to me and it would make me happy if you moved in, but I understand if it’s too soon. And you love the horses and working on the saddles. You are so great at them, I want to support you doing the things you love, you would never ask as Grant because you wanted to prove you belong here. Well you do and I support you in whatever you want.” He tells her honestly. “Damn it Bobby” she murmurs as she blinks away tears. “Let’s talk more about it tomorrow okay?” As she leans in and kisses him fiercely. “Mmm ok” he agrees against her mouth as he depends the kiss causing her to moan. He shifts on top of her, “I don’t think we are going to get much sleep tonight” he murmurs, “I’m okay with that” she moans out as she gently suckles on his pulse point making him groan with desire.


	10. A Family Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This happens before Bobby knows Athena is Grant. However the follow up to this (Read Harry’s question at the end) occurs after Bobby knows the full truth
> 
> **angst/comfort/some fluff

“Hey my love” Athena talks with him casually on the phone. “Do you remember when you told me I could plan a date?” Bobby furrows his brows trying to remember, “ah yes” he says tentatively. “Are you available on Saturday?” “I may have to take care of a couple things on the Ranch but I should be available around 11- why, what did you have in mind.” Athena pauses as she is a bit nervous, “Umm what would you think about a family date?” She holds her breath waiting his response. “You mean with Chim and Maddie?” he asks confused and she chuckles a bit. “Ah no, I mean with me and my kids?” Athena feels the nerves are killing her so she rushes on, “I told them we were seeing each other a while back and they were thrilled. You’re all very important to me and I think it’s important for you to get to know them- and remember they said they wanted to see you” she feels like she is just trying to fill the space afraid he may say no, “if you can’t I totally get it, but they like you and they want to...you know we can-“ “BABE” he practically has to shout to get her to stop, “I’d love to. I’ve really wanted to get to know them better for some time now but I didn’t want to pressure you” he says and she feels a weight lift off her. “Really?” she asks, feeling somewhat silly but also immensely relieved. “Of course my love, I can’t wait to get to know them better. However, my few interactions with them tell me they are just as incredible as their mom”, “Bobby” she breathes out while blinking back tears. “Can you meet us at our usual shop?” “You mean the one where I almost ran you over forever changing the course of our lives?” He teases her, “yes- that one” she chuckles. “Meet you there at 11” he agrees. “Good night my love”, “goodnight Bobby” she whispers out.

————————————————————————

Athena smiles brightly as her children enter the shop. “Hi guys” and although they acknowledge her they are looking around. “Where’s Bobby?” They ask almost in unison. “Well It’s nice to see you too” she says sarcastically and they grin sheepishly. “I think he’s running a bit behind” she murmurs. “Late already, that’s not a good sign” and Athena rolls her eyes, “momma, Bobby is a good man you have to give him a chance” she pleads. “You thought that about Michael once” Beatrice snaps causing Athena to physically pull away at her mother’s words. She felt like her mother was blaming her for Michael’s actions, or blaming her that it had taken her so long to leave. There were so many emotions swirling in Athena’s eyes when Bobby entered, “Sorry I’m late...” he looks around at the tense group and he sees the turmoil in Athena’s eyes as he heads straight for her. Beatrice feels bad as she didn’t mean to hurt her daughter she was just so afraid Athena was walking away from one ‘controlling’ man into the arms of another. 

She watches as this man that her daughter talks so highly of completely ignores everyone while making a beeline for her daughter and her eyes narrow. “Umm hello?” Beatrice snaps yet Bobby still ignores her. Bobby gently envelopes Athena into his arms for a hug. She feels his strength pull her back to the present instead of drowning in her past mistakes. “Are you ok my Love?” he whispers. May and Harry exchange a look at how gentle Bobby is with their mother and they watch her visibly relax in his arms as she quickly wraps her arms around him and gives him a quick tight squeeze, “yea I’m ok” she breathes out before pulling back slightly. Bobby smiles at her and pivots but he keeps a hand on the small of her back and her children notice how she leans into him.

“Bobby, you’ve met my mother, Beatrice Carter” she gestures, “momma this is Bobby, my boyfriend” she says almost defiantly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you officially” he says as he extends his hand. Beatrice just looks him up and down so he lowers his hand. “I guess we will see about you” Beatrice mutters causing Athena’s eyes to go wide. “Momma” Athena snaps. “What do you want from me?” Beatrice snaps back at her daughter. “Kids go to the arcade” Athena orders as she hands them money and they quickly leave. Once they are out of earshot Beatrice continues, “you are not free Athena. So you can stay in this town and pretend all you want but you are still a married woman. I’m sorry Michael hurt you but I will not stand here and pretend this is okay- does he even know?” Beatrice gestures at Bobby. “Yes“ her voice is firm, “Bobby knows and he chooses to stay with me, he knows more than you” she says lowly. “Michael hurt you once baby, and now you’re afraid of him from that encounter but that doesn’t mean-“. 

Bobby is pissed as he sees the distress on Athena’s face and feels the tension in her body. “Stop” he says firmly causing both women to look at him. “With all due respect ma’am Michael hurt her more than once in more ways than you could ever imagine. You’re daughter is incredible, brave and strong for leaving like she did, her thought everyday is how her children are doing and she puts them first above all else” he squeezes Athena’s side as she wraps an arm around his back. “I know our relationship is not traditional and I will support her in anyway I can while she will have me. I will help her and stand by her for as long as I possibly can. I also know that she holds a great deal of respect and love for you otherwise she wouldn’t have left her children with you. Even with that, I would appreciate it if you didn’t belittle her anymore in front of me or her children” he says firmly and Beatrice’s eyebrows are raised, “are you quite finished?” She asks, “for now yes” Bobby replies. “I may not like you, but I do like how you stand up for my daughter. I hope you have a good time today” she says harshly. “I’m going to say by to the kids really quick and I’ll see you guys back here at 5” Athena nods her consent. After Beatrice has left Bobby has Athena in his arms again and he quickly presses his lips to hers, “you are strong and brave” he whispers, “I’m sorry she doesn’t know the extent of it” Athena lets out a quiet sob as she is trying to get her emotions under control, “some date this is” she mutters. “Hey” he comforts her, “the date hasn’t even started yet, you’re being too hard on yourself”. Athena takes a deep breath in and wipes her tears, “you are amazing” she says before quickly kissing him. She wishes she could deepen the kiss but that is the last thing her mother needs to see she thinks.

————————————————————————

“Alright,” Athena gets the attention of her children. “Whose ready for a family date?” Harry and May beam at their mom, “where are we going?” they ask. “It’s a surprise, Everyone in the car”. Bobby ends up sitting in the back with May and Harry on either side of him.

“Are you going to thank me?” Harry asks Bobby, Bobby turns to him, “for what?” he asks with a smile, “for making you take my mom out dancing?” and they hear Athena laugh from the front seat. “Technically it started before that” May says reminding Harry. “What do you mean?” “Do you remember when we first came up and visited mom, he came over and paid for all of our stuff, said something about running her over?” “Oh yeah, that was a lame excuse” Harry says while he rolls his eyes, “it was true,” Bobby protests, “she came out of the bathroom and I wasn’t paying attention and she crashed into me, almost fell over”. “Then what happened?” May asks. Bobby chuckles, “I was holding this beautiful woman in my arms who called me Bobby, I tried to correct her but it just didn’t take” he glances at the mirror and sees her blushing, “you’re Bobby” she shouts back to them while laughing. “When I asked for her name she bolted, so I had to figure out how to talk to her again.” Harry frowns, “so how did you learn her name?” He asks, “your grandmother, she was talking to your mom and said her name”.

“Can I tell you a secret” he lowers his voice conspiratorially, but still loud enough for her to hear him, “I think she just likes being in my arms”. “Eww” Harry says while May laughs, “why do you say that?” “Because then next thing I know she is shoving me on the ground” he jokes, “so sorry for saving your life” she yells back, “no you’re not” he teases making her roll her eyes. May loves seeing her mom laugh and smile so much. She honestly can’t remember the last time her mom had ever been this relaxed.

“We’re here” Athena says as she parks. The kids clamor to get out and Bobby waits patiently. “Coming my love?” she asks as she holds her hand out, “you know it” he smiles as he stretches and then takes her hand. “What are we doing?” He looks over at her, “it’s sort of a series of dates” she says “mom are we making aprons?” Harry asks loudly- “yep, find one your size” she looks after him, “no shoving” she yells. “Crafting day?” May asks, “you’ll see, I think you will like it” she says and May nods and then goes to find her size of apron.

“What do I do?” Harry asks, “use your imagination” Athena tells her son softly. “Watch” and she dips her hands into different colors of paint and starts to splatter her apron with color. Harry’s eyes get huge with excitement. “So I can get as messy as I want?” “Within reason” she laughs. She chuckles as she watches Harry tie dye his entire apron. May is more thoughtful in her approach. It appears that she is creating a garden of flowers across the front with her name. Athena looks over and Bobby is trying to make a horse and his ranch arch. She smiles at the different art styles they all have.

As they all wait for the employee to seal in their design they start talking amongst themselves. “Have you ever been married Bobby?” Harry asks him. Athena looks at him to see if he wants her to intervene but he smiles, “I was” he said. “Did they leave like mom did?” Harry asks and Athena feels her heart clench on pain. May interrupts, “mom didn’t leave us, she left dad”. She says sharply. Harry looks sad, “I know she didn’t leave us but she not living with us anymore”. Athena goes to interrupt but Harry continues, “maybe we can live with you and then mom can live with us again” Harry says softly. Bobby feels torn between the pain of mother and child. “You’re mom loves you very much, and hopefully one day soon you will all be able to live together again.” He says softly. “What happened to your family?” He asks. “They passed away” he says sadness in his voice and he feels Athena touch his back to offer her support. “How?” May asks. “When I first moved I didn’t know a lot about home safety. One night while I was away getting supplies there was an electrical short that causes a fire. I wasn’t able to get to them in time” he says. “Them?” Harry asks. “My wife and two children died” he explains. “I am so sorry” May says. “Thank you” he says. “Although it was sad, and they will always hold a place in my heart, my heart is big enough to love again” he explains.

“So you can love our family?” Harry asks and Bobby smiles. “Yes, in fact I already do” he says, “your mom is fantastic and she raises two amazing kids. I am very happy to have this opportunity to be in your lives” and both of the kids grin at him. Bobby looks over at Athena and he sees her eyes closed tightly. He gently takes her hand, and she opens her eyes and smiles as she squeezes. “What’s next “ he asks her. She clears her throat, “ah yes, everyone grab your aprons” she says with a smile, “we are going down the block”. “Bobby walk with me” Harry yells, “go” she says softly as she lets go of his hand. She quickly pays for their adventure and thanks the store owner. 

————————————————————————

Athena and May stroll to their next destination together as Bobby and Harry are ahead of them. “Mom” May say as Athena has her arm wrapped around her, “yes my darling” May pauses as she doesn’t want to hurt her mom. “Is Bobby a good man?” Athena looks at her daughter curiously, “why do you ask?”. “Grandma said that dad was a good man once too. Bobby seems great, he is honest and kind and he seemed genuinely interested in Harry and I.” She says, “how do we know Bobby won’t change?” Athena doesn’t know how her heart is going to handle the emotions of the day. Athena also doesn’t like talking negatively about Michael as he is still their father, she doesn’t want their view of him tarnished by her experiences. “Your father was a good man once, and somewhere along the way he got lost. I kind of got lost too. For a while there we were two lost people together.” 

May interrupts, “Mom I don’t know everything because you did such a good job shielding us, but I do remember your bruises when you took us to grandmas- how could a good man do that to you? and the way you are here in this town and especially with Bobby, I have never seen you like this in my life. It’s nice, you don’t seem so....tense or worried all the time”. Athena stops and looks at her daughter, “May I won’t speak negatively about your father, because despite everything he is your dad. Things with Bobby are different and he is a good man. I don’t expect that to change. I can’t promise that the people that come into your life will remain the same or remain good, but I never want you to stop searching for good people, don’t stop believing in others, because if you lose hope- then that’s no way to be living. Does that make sense?” May nods, “I think so, you believe Bobby’s a good man and you hope that he will stay that way even though you can’t guarantee it?” Athena nods.

“Do you love Bobby?” “Man kiddo, you’re really coming at me with the hard questions today” Athena chuckles a bit. “You don’t have to ans-“ “yes I do love him” Athena answers her daughter honestly, “but there are some things I have to figure out first, and Bobby understands that”. “Like what?” May challenges her mom, “if you love him that should be enough”. “It’s not that simple, I need to make sure you and Harry get along with him” “well duh, look at them-“ and she points to Harry who is practically hugging Bobby’s leg making Athena chuckle. “Is grandma the problem?” May asks as Athena looks at her daughter, “grandma doesn’t like Bobby because of me” Athena says softly, “May, I am still legally married to your father. Grandma sees it as wrong that I would be romantically involved with someone else”. “Then divorce dad” May says and Athena loves how her daughter still sees things so simplistically. “That is the other thing I am working on- there are just some adult things that are complicating it. I won’t go into details, but I am working on it ok”. “When you figure it out where would we live?” “Did you have a place in mind?” May looks at her mom and then looks at Bobby, “When we get closer to that being a real conversation we will talk about it, as a family ok?” “Okay mom...”. May is quiet for awhile, “hey mom?” Athena smiles, “yes sweetie?” “I really love you, I just want you to know that” and May stops and hugs her mother tightly. Athena wraps her arms around her daughter just as tightly and smothed her hair away from her face, “I love you too sweetie”. She kisses the top of her head. “Let’s catch up to them” May grabs Athena’s hand as they jog up to Bobby and Harry.

————————————————————————

While Athena and May are talking Bobby and Harry are having their own conversation-

“Thanks Bobby” Harry beams up at him. “What for bud?” “For spending time with May and I. I know you have to-“ Bobby cuts Harry off, “Harry bud, I don’t have to spend time with you I want to” he frowns. “Mom’s not making you?” Harry asks. “Harry I care about your mom a lot. You and your sister and the two most important people in her life. She asked me if I wanted to spend more time with you two and I absolutely do, but only if you two are comfortable with it”. Bobby explains, “I really want to get to know you and hope that you will want to get to know me too”. Harry smiles brilliantly at him. “Dad doesn’t like spending time with us” Harry says causing Bobby to frown, “I’m sorry Harry” he says softly.

Harry looks at Bobby out of the side of his eye. “What is it?” Bobby chuckles, “Do you love my mom?” Bobby’s eyes go wide. “I do” he tells him honestly. “Mom isn’t as sad with you as she was with dad” Harry tells him, causing his heart to clench, “she wouldn’t ever tell us but she wore a lot of layers, and a lot of makeup- mom hates makeup” Harry continues, “and the night she took us to grandmas she had a busted lip and a bruise on her eye. Dad did that to her.” Harry sounds angry and Bobby understands his anger. “Will you keep her safe?” Harry asks suddenly, “what?” Bobby asks confused. “Mom always tells us that she and grandma keep May and I safe, but I’m too small, she loves you, I know it- will you keep her safe? Will you make sure dad can’t hurt her anymore?” He asks earnestly. “Harry- I will do my best to keep all three of you safe. I truly love and care for you all” he says. “So we are a family?” Harry asks while looking up at him- “did your mom ask who was ready for a family date before we headed out?” A slow grin spreads across Harry’s face as he grabs ahold of Bobby’s leg, “thank you Bobby! We love you too”!

————————————————————————

“Hey you two” Athena says as she and May catch up to them. “Hey” Bobby says as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. “We are here” Athena says. “Aprons on”. Harry, May and Bobby look at each other bewildered but they listen and all pull their aprons over their head. They walk in and there are several stations set up. “What is this?” Bobby asks. Athena wrinkles her nose, “it’s a cooking class” she says, “we decide what to make as a family, then we cook together and get to eat our meal” Bobby is staring at her making her uncomfortable, “is it stupid? Do you not want to? You said you love to cook but never get to do it” she feels like she is rambling. Bobby loves how she remembers the smallest details of things he tells her and then surprises him with it later- like this. He walks over to her, “sorry in advance kids” he shouts out and all three have a confused look on their face until Bobby pulls Athena to him and swiftly kisses her. Harry and May giggle while Bobby could swear he hears Athena growl. He let’s her up for air, “this is the most considerate and unique date I have been on- I love it” he tells her. “Now lets get cooking”. They decide to make a simple family meal together, burgers, salad and fruit “fluff” salad. 

Through the meal making everyone is having a good time laughing and joking around. Harry loves squeezing the meat and seasonings together while May laughs as she is trying to flip the burgers. Athena leans back and watches those she loves. Suddenly she feels whip cream on her face. “Robert Nash” She gasps, “yes my love” he asks innocently. “We are here to make lunch not waste it” she says as she tries to wipe the whip cream of her face. “I’m sorry” he whispers as he walks over to her, “you missed a spot” he whispers in her ear and loves her sharp intake of breath and how her eyes darken before he gently wipes her cheek with a napkin “you suck” she whispers quietly making him chuckle.

They find a nice spot in the park to enjoy their lunch. “Mom can we play at the park?” Harry asks and Athena nods. Bobby is sitting on the blanket crossed legged until Athena leans into him. Bobby spread his legs straight so she can sit in front of him and he wraps his arms around her. “What are you thinking about?” he whispers in her ear. “My children have been hurt a lot more than I realized, I failed to protect them and still they are so willing to forgive, love and accept changes, they are so resilient and I am so proud of them” she tells him. “This is not your fault” he says, “it is Bobby” she murmurs, “I stayed for so long and they saw things that I didn’t know. I love them so much and I wish I hadn’t let them down.” Bobby holds her tightly, “your children love you, you are a great mom” “thank you” she whispers as she presses up against him taking solace in his arms. While she is in his arms Bobby takes the opportunity to kiss his way down Athena’s neck and across her shoulder. Athena pushes herself into him but she does say his name lowly. “Yes my love” he breathes out right next to her ear before lightly nibbling on her. “My children” she says, “oh trust me, I am very aware” he continues to whisper, “if we were alone you would have screamed my name twice by now” and he squeezes her waist. Bobby’s breath against her, his strong arms and his words create the desperate ache at her core and she can feel moisture start to pool. “You really suck you know that” she groans as he knows exactly what he is doing to her. “Oh, I really can as you well remember”. And he is pleased to see her flush completely.

The drive back is quiet. Beatrice is already waiting for them and the kids say their slow goodbyes to their mother and Bobby. As Harry and May get to Beatrice, Harry turns around. “Hey mom” “yes?” “Next time can we come to the Ranch?” “Yes” Athena says, “absolutely” Bobby says at the same time. “Cool” Harry runs back and hugs them both fiercely. “I love you guys”, “we love you too”.


	11. A Jealous Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany kisses Bobby and Athena sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: Explicit Sexual Content

Athena has no idea why Bobby was so insistent on her coming over. It was a Wednesday night. She rarely came over on the weekdays because of their work schedules. However, she loved the sound of his voice, she’s pretty sure he could talk her into anything and the thought of being able to kiss him midweek instead of waiting until the weekend excited her to no end. Yet now she couldn’t find him, making her brow furrow. She sees a light on in the barn which is unusual so she heads in that direction.

—-

Bobby was irritated. He had to spend the whole day with Brittany planning her next event and he hated it more than he usually did. There was once he had thought about dating her but the thought was fleeting. More because his family was pushing him, telling him it was time to move on. But when he started to actually spend time with her she turned out to be vapid and shallow. He felt like everyone wanted them together, their ranching community was small. The only way he was really able to hold them at bay was that they held a contract with her. That had always been his crutch; it would be unprofessional after all .

She was yammering away in front of him and his only hope was that Athena would arrive soon. He knew she didn’t normally like coming over during the week but he knew her sweetness would cleanse him of Brittany’s gunk from the day. Suddenly Bobby’s ears perk up at something Brittany is saying- “and that’s why you should give me the horse?” Brittany titters. Bobby is staring at her as he is trying to piece together what he missed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch the last part- give what horse to you?” “Oh Robert” she laughs as she places her hand on his forearm. He frowns as he tries to pull his arm away. “This black horse, it so powerful, can you imagine me riding such a powerful creature?” Her voice drops suggestively low, “I love being on top of power”.

“That horse isn’t for sale” he says gruffly as he is trying to back away from her. She looks confused. “But I thought Chimney said-“ and Bobby is cutting her off “that’s Athena’s horse”. She blinks at him several times before approaching him. Bobby doesn’t know how she manages to maneuver him into a corner but he finds himself trapped between the wall behind him and Brittany in front of him. He briefly wonders if this is how Athena feels around him, but he is pretty sure she likes it, whereas he hates what is happening right now. “How are you going to give that purebred to someone like her? She doesn’t know a thing about horses” Brittany says, her eyes narrowed. “That’s not true” he defends.

Brittany hates that someone like Athena could swoop in and steal Robert so efficiently from her. She feels she has more to offer Robert and she has been playing this game with him for the long haul. She sees something move out of the corner of her eye and a cruel smile forms on her face as she realizes who it is. “Oh Robert stop it” she laughs loudly causing Bobby to look at her weirdly. “Alright if you insist” and before he can stop her she shoves him against the wall he is backed up to and kisses him forcefully. She feels his hands on her, she knows he is pushing him off her but she knows what Athena is going to think. As she releases Bobby she watches Athena turn and run in the other direction and she feels satisfaction deep in her soul. “What the hell?” Bobby says angrily, “sorry, I misread the situation” she shrugs.

——

Athena feels her breath get knocked out of her as she watches Brittany kiss Bobby. At first she feels stuck as if she couldn’t look away even if her life depended on it. She feels like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her. How could she be so stupid? She asks herself. Of course he wouldn’t be okay with their stupid rules, she comes with too much baggage. She knows she promised no bolting but he also said that he was only hers which apparently isn’t the case. As her vision blurs with her tears she suddenly finds herself turning and rushing away. 

She bumps into Chimney on her way up to the house. “Athena are you okay?” he asks as he sees her tears, she just nods as she continues to rush away. Chimney frowns and heads towards his brother. He walks in on Bobby in a heated argument with Brittany. “You can’t just do that- it’s unprofessional and honestly it’s sexual harassment” Chimney’s eyebrows shoot up. “Hey bro” he calls out causing Bobby and Brittany to turn to him. “Did you and Athena get into a fight?” He asks, “what? No” Bobby says before he whips back around, “wait why?” Chim looks at him and then looks at Brittany’s smug face and he is piecing together what happened, “Cause I just saw her headed to the house and she looked pretty upset” he says. 

Bobby looks furious, “stay with her” he points to Brittany before he is off running, “Athena?!” Bobby is shouting as he runs. He sees her ahead of him, “Athena” he sees her pause and then continue walking away from him, “ATHENA, PLEASE” he pushes himself all that faster to catch up. He finally does and he stops in front of her, “Babe, wait please” he says as he is gasping for air. Athena fidgets uncomfortably as she wants to be anywhere but in front of him right now. He can tell she wants to bolt, “rule two” he says as he continues to get his breath back and he watches her explode. “Rule two are you fucking kidding me?!” He looks at her confused. She stops, looks around and realizes she is headed in the direction of the house and she doesn’t want to be there and have everyone hear her humiliation so she turns and heads towards the trees and his orchard. “How about rule fucking three, there’s a rule for you” she spits out and Bobby is following her again. 

“Athena will you just stop for a second?” He begs her. They have made it a few rows into the orchard but if you glance behind you can still make out the house and barn. Athena finds her anger fading fast and she just feels tired and sad. She stops and leans against a tree, “fine, what?” She says. “Give me a chance to explain”. Yet, Brittany’s words from when they first met are swirling in her head...’you and I are high class...you’re working class at best’....she feels irritation but more because Brittany is right. Athena pulls at her dress and she ponders if Bobby ever notices she cycles pretty much the same three to four outfits when she sees him. “Babe you’re not listening” Bobby’s voice pulls Athena out of her musing and she looks up and sees Bobby in front of her. 

Athena leans against the tree as she really has lost her energy, “why did you ask me to come here tonight? Was it so I could see that?” She says. She is curious as to what he has to tell her. “What?! No, I swear” he looks deep into her eyes pleading her to give him a chance. “It wasn’t what it looked like I swear” he says. Athena sighs, she knows who Bobby is, she feels it in her soul, their connection. He is not Michael she reminds herself as she looks at him, and he looks so tortured and genuine that she finds herself adhering to rule two. “Fine,” she sighs, “then what was it”. Bobby feels like he can breathe again now that she is giving himself a chance to explain, “part of my contracts with our jockey’s is that before major events we have to meet with them, plan out what horses they are going to need, and any other materials necessary for the Ranch to provide. I’ve had to spend the day with Brittany because we have a major event coming up.” He looks at her and she is listening intently, “that’s why I asked you to come. Today has been the worst day of my life and all I wanted was for it to end so I could spend time with you” he breathes out.

She arches her brow, he sounds so genuine. “So could you tell me why I walked in on the two of you kissing and your hands on her?” She sounds bitter and hurt. He knows that it looked bad, he remembers Brittany’s smug face, she knew exactly what she was doing. “She kissed me I swear, I was trying to get out of the weird situation, she kept approaching me and I was backing away but not paying attention and before I knew it that stupid wall was in my way. When she kissed me I was trying to push her off I swear”. Athena looked at him, “are you sure that’s all it was?” She asks timidly. “What?” “She’s right Bobby, she’s in the same league as you, I mean look at me” and she gestures to herself, “I could never compete with her, I have a lot of baggage-“ “Athena,” he interrupts, “I see you” he places his forearms on either side of the tree as he blocks her in, “I want you, only you” he whispers. She isn’t pushing against him anymore and so he decides to risk it and he closes the distance between them and presses his lips to hers.

“There’s no competition” he whispers between kisses, “you win hands down, always” this time when he kisses her she responds and he deepens it as she moans, he assuredly licks the inside of her mouth and battles her tongue. “Bobby” she breathes out, “only you Athena” he whispers as he tugs on her lower lip. He feels her pressing her body into him and he decides he is going to show her exactly what he means, they both need this intimacy he thinks. Bobby pulls Athena’s neckline down to expose her bra, “Bobby” she says a bit surprised, “tell me if you’re uncomfortable” he whispers. He’s a bit sad to see her in just a regular bra tonight, but he can still show her attention. He licks down the valley of her boobs as he cups one of them. He scrapes his teeth across the tops and he hears her suck in a breath of air. He lightly nips her before returning her shirt to its rightful spot. 

He feels her shifting as he kisses his way down her body, as he kneels before her he looks up, “tap my shoulder three times if you want me to stop” he says, he can see the confusion in her eyes, “do you understand?” and she stares at him, “Athena love”? She repeats, “tap three times of I want you to stop?” as he nods, “can you do that?” and she is nodding at him. Bobby slowly kisses and licks his way up her leg and her eyes go wide. She presses herself against the tree and she closes her eyes feeling his lips whisper across her skin. His hands lightly roam her legs, hips and ass. He gently tugs at her panty line and lightly snaps it against her skin, but true to their rule he does not remove the article of clothing. Bobby growls as Athena had chosen to wear lace panties, which meant he had even better access to all of her.

“Athena” he whispers against her inner thigh before gently blowing against her and he can hear her whimper. She smells amazing and he can’t wait to taste her, every other aspect of her is mind blowing. He nuzzles his nose against her and feels her buck her hips. He gently swipes his tongue along her panties and he lets out a deep moan. He can taste all her juices through the thin fabric keeping her from him “Athena” he moans against her, before he starts to thoroughly ravish her. He can her hear panting and feels her grind herself against his mouth. He loves how responsive she is to him. He nibbles and sucks on her clit. He can hear her sounds of pleasure. Although amazing, he wants to see her come undone and so he licks her one final time before he stands before her. 

He chuckles as she growls her disapproval. “Athena,” he whispers against her as his hand replaces his mouth. “Forgive me?” She shifts as he lightly presses against her, “Bobby,” she presses her lips to his and groans as she can taste herself, she never thought that would turn her on and yet she is gushing more fluid for him. He presses her against the tree, “Bobby yes” she hisses out, “yes you forgive me, or yes that feels good?” As he slowly increases the speed he is rubbing against her, “ye-ah....mmm...both” she gasps out. Now that he is standing she starts to press her hand against his jeans, along his hardened member, “ah fuck” he groans as he thrusts against her. This rule is going to be the death of him he thinks.

He knows he isn’t going to be able to last long as she has no idea how fucking sexy she is. “Athena, Babe, come for me” he tugs on her earlobe as he pinches and pulls her clit through her panties. Athena looks up into the branches of the trees as she screams out, “FUCK ROBERT” she feels her muscles trembling and she wishes he was buried inside her as her body jerks against his hand. Her hand is still squeezing him and he licks his hand of her excess juices, “GOD DAMMIT ATHENA” he feels himself come as he screams out his release. He looks around and hopes that they are far enough away from his home that no one heard them. They are not good at staying quiet he thinks. He pulls her to him as he rotates them so he is leaning against the tree.

“Thank you” he whispers to her. She looks up at him, “for what? You did most the work” she chuckles. “For hearing me out”. He explains, “When you came into my life it’s like I found a piece of me that I didn’t know I was missing” he tries to explain to her, “and now that I know you were missing from my life I don’t think I can go back to the way I was, I can’t lose you” his voice cracks and she feels her eyes misty as he puts into words how she feels around him. “Thank you for explaining” she says softly. She can’t promise him forever, because Michael is still a very real threat in her life and she will not risk Bobby, even if it means her unhappiness. “I’m here now” she says since she can’t promise him more and he knows that.

—-

Meanwhile....

Chimney and Brittany are in the barn. “You know you have a contract right?” Chimney explains. Brittany nods her head as she looks at him. “You may want to look at it again, you’re not untouchable and there are clauses in the contract that means an uncertain future for you with our Ranch- you also did not put a non disclosure clause in your contract meaning if we terminate we can tell people exactly why we terminated”. Chimney is very protective of his brother- Bobby has had more pain in one lifetime than anyone deserves and he will do his best to protect him from further pain. He doesn’t know Athena well but he knows she has been hurt and that together they seem happier, and he will do what he can to keep that happiness in both their lives.

They both hear the screams and Chimney looks down, well good for him he thinks. When he glances up Brittany seems to be smirking at what she hears.

“Ah- I think it’s time for you to go” he says, “my brother won’t be coming back tonight”. Brittany looks confused, “but- you heard” and she is pointing in the direction of the yelling. “You didn’t hear what you think you heard” is what Chimney says as he is trying to usher Brittany out of the barn and off their property. He sees when her eyes connect the dots and she turns a deep shade of red, “oh” she says sullenly. “Don’t forget to look over your contract- have a great night” Chimney calls out to her as she makes her way to her vehicle.

He chuckles as he is going to have to encourage his brother to keep his rendezvous’ a bit more quiet. He is pretty sure Athena would die of embarrassment if she realized that most of the staff had just heard them both reaching completion.


	12. Michael Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I thought a lot about how I wanted Michael to interact with the story. If I had the patience I wanted him to appear several times before the ending played out in my Chapter story (with minor changes)- here is another one of the interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Set after Bobby knows who Athena is
> 
> ***Warning:  
>  Implied violence/ intimidation   
>  Explicit Sexual Content

“Do you want to see my most favorite thing on this ranch?” Athena asks her children. “Of course!” “Yea” they cry out. “Alright, you have to be careful and listen to me, agreed?” Her children nod vigorously. Athena gives each of them an apple and tells them to stand still. “Hi Beauty, do you want to meet my children?” They hear their mom talking to someone. Suddenly she is leading a giant black horse out to them. “She can get a little skittish” Athena tells her children but I’ve been working with her since I’ve been here and she has made leaps and bounds.” Athena is petting Beauty and she encourages May to step forward first, “hold out your apple” she instructs. May laughs when she feels the horses breath on her searching for the snack. Once it’s Harry’s turn he too giggles. Athena leads them out of the coral and shows them Beauty’s tricks while they clap. She leaves Beauty out to pasture and goes to her children. “She is beautiful mom” May says, “but she is not your favorite thing on the ranch” her eyes laughing. Athena is confused, “do tell?” Harry laughs, “Bobby’s your favorite” and Athena can’t help the blush that creeps over her, while her children laugh. She rolls her eyes, “lets go see how he and grandma are“.

As they enter the kitchen things seem tense between Beatrice and Bobby. When he spots his family his eyes light up and he visibly relaxes. “How is my family enjoying their day?” he asks and they all smile. May and Harry start talking over one another and Athena leans lightly on the counter. Bobby frowns as he is used to her joining him immediately but he also wants her to have the space she needs. She looks at him and then glanced at her mom which is all the explanation he needs as he nods at her. Beatrice never one to miss a thing is surprised at the silent communication between them. It had taken years for her and Samuel to nail that down. “Kids do you mind going outside for a bit? We need to talk to your grandmother about something” Athena says softly. They readily agree and go to explore more, “be careful” Athena and Bobby call out in unison.

Athena turns to her mom, “so, what do you think?” Beatrice looks at her daughter, she knows what she is asking for, but she still can’t provide it. “Baby, you know I love you- but while you are married I can’t give you my blessing” Athena nods, “fine-I’ll let you know once Micheal signs the papers” making Beatrice’s eyes go wide, “what?” She breathes out. Athena sighs, “I filed for divorce, I also got a protection order for me and the kids” she tells her mom. “I still think the kids are ultimately safer for now with you, but once we finalize everything, we want them to move here with us” She explains. “How did you get a protection order?” Beatrice is confused and Athena is as stiff as a board, “How was one time enough for a judge?” Athena looks at her mother wondering how she still doesn’t get it. “I provided my medical records as well as a transcript of my text messages” she bites out.

“Your medical records?” Beatrice looks utterly confused. “Athena, don’t you think this has gone far enough?” “Excuse me?” Athena’s brow shoots up as she stares at her mom. It is finally starting to click in her mind that her mom really doesn’t see the truth. “Mom, do you remember when I called you to pick May up from her dance because I had to come back here for work?” Bobby’s eyes widen as he knows exactly what she is referencing but he also knows no one asked her to come back. “Why do you think I left?” Athena asks, “well Michael said-“ “STOP” Athena slams her hand on the counter. Beatrice looks at her daughter and she is still struggling to understand her anger, “when I’ve asked you about Michael you said he barely engages the kids” she says. “Well that’s true, Michael and I do talk though. He told me about what went wrong, he is very sorry and he just wants you back”. “I bet he does” Athena mutters, “did you tell him where I am?” She asks suddenly. “No Athena,” Beatrice is shaking her head, “I know you’re scared of him, but you never told me exactly where you lived-“ Athena interrupts her mother again, “but now?” Athena’s voice raises in panic and Bobby starts to walk towards her. Beatrice shrugs her shoulders, “no I didn’t tell him but I know the kids have talked about the ranch to him”. 

Athena looks over at Bobby. “Momma- do you have a picture of Michael” Athena asks uneasily. “Of course, I always keep your wedding photo on me” and she pulls it out of her wallet. Athena snatches it and doesn’t even look at it, instead she turns to Bobby and hands him the photo. Bobby takes it and his eyes widen, “has he been here?” She asks him barely above a whisper. Bobby feels his blood run cold as he looks back at her. “We need to get this out to the ranch hands, the protection order was granted which means he can’t be on the property while the kids or I am here” she says. “Athena-“ Beatrice starts, “I’ll be right back” she says as she turns to go to their room.

Athena is looking at her copy of her divorce paperwork. It’s almost the size of a ream of paper due to the extensive medical records and threatening texts messages. She knows her mom loves and will protect her children. She didn’t realize just how much Michael had been manipulating her mother.

As she is headed back downstairs she feels a chill down her spine as she hears a familiar voice. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Athena wants to move but she can’t will her body to move. “Hi Michael” Beatrice says plainly. “I thought you said you didn’t know where my wife was” Michael’s voice sounds steady, but Athena knows the danger behind it. “Excuse me, who let you into my house?” Bobby says coldly. Michael sneers, “one of your little workers invited me in, you have a problem with me? Honestly I should be the one with a problem considering you’re fucking my wife and trying to steal my children from me”. “Michael” Beatrice frowns, trying to talk some sense into him, “I know you’re angry but let’s talk this through”. 

“Athena?” Athena looks up and sees Maddie. She feels so torn, she wants to hide but then she hears her children’s voices and her body is moving again, “Maddie call Hen, let her know Michael is breaking a protection order” Athena says urgently as her body carries her back to her tormentor. “Daddy no” May says, “please don’t be mad”. Michael smiles, but it makes May scared, “aw sweetie I’m not mad, I just need your mother to come home to me, that’s all, then we can fix our family that she broke”. “She didn’t break our family you did” Harry screams. “You’re always hurting her and making her sad and you don’t love us so why can’t you just leave us alone?!” He screams at his father. “Be careful Harry” Michael narrows his eyes, “she’s poisoned you against me” he says quietly. May moves, “dad, he’s just a kid”. “He’s just a kid, God, you sound just like her” he groans.

Athena is rushing into the kitchen and stands in front of her children. “Don’t talk to them like that” she says quietly. “Well hello wife” Michael says darkly. Beatrice is watching the scene play out in front of her and she feels a chill down her spine when Michael addresses her daughter. Bobby is trying to figure out the best course of action and how to support Athena. Michael fakes a step towards Athena and she pushes her children back. She sees his eyes darken and she swallows hard. She remembers what that look means but she will not stand down with her children behind her.

“Hey Cap what-“ Buck freezes as he sees the standoff currently happening in the kitchen. “Buck, I need you to take my children” Athena says calmly. “Uh, where?” he says confused, “anywhere but here” she snaps and Buck’s eyes widen. “Wait mom” May protest, “No” Harry sniffles. Athena can’t look at her children, she wants to but she can’t take her eyes off Michael. “I need you to go with Buck now” she commands. “Ok mom” May grabs Harry and then Buck and drags them both outside.

“That was foolish” Michael says darkly before he starts to approach Athena. As soon as Michael utters that sentence Bobby is moving. He wants to pound Michael’s face in, but his main focus is protecting Athena. For the first time she feels her will waver and she takes a step back, “What are you doing?” Michael’s eyes narrow and Athena is yelling at herself internally for showing fear, it just will make things worse. Before Athena can blink she can longer see Michael, instead she is staring at Bobby’s strong back. “Get away from her” Bobby’s voice is lower then she has ever heard. She is trying to control her breathing. “Step aside” Michael says darkly, “No” Bobby says his voice is strong. “I will not allow you to hurt her or the children any more”. Michael clenches his fist, “she is not yours, they are not yours” Michael raises his voice. 

“Michael, you said you were sorry and you wanted Athena to come home to you. I’m sure if you just explain to her like you did to me she will realize her foolishness and fix her family” Beatrice says, although she has never seen Michael like this and she is thinking about what May and Harry said. “If she wants to come home, then why did she file for divorce?” He says looking at Beatrice, “she’s just confused. This is the first time she told me where she was and I came to talk to her” Beatrice explains. Athena feels her moms words hit her harder than any punch Michael ever could have landed on her body. “Just stop Beatrice, stop talking” Bobby snaps.

“You got served?” Athena finds her voice. “Oh so you can speak without your body guard” he quips. “Yes, I got served lovely wife, but I know you didn’t mean it”. Athena takes a deep breath, “then you know you can’t be here, you need to leave, there is an order of protection”. Michael slams his fist on the table causing Athena to jump, “I am an officer of the law, don’t fucking tell me what to do” he sees Bobby’s eyes widen, “oh did my dear beloved not tell you my profession? Why do you think she went so far away? She thought if she was outside my jurisdiction I wouldn’t find her, she was wrong”. 

“She is right” Bobby states firmly, “you are not supposed to be here”. Eddie suddenly walks I to the kitchen with Hen. “Hey Cap, Sheriff Wilson is here”. Michael tries to control his anger. “Are you Michael Grant?” Hen asks. “Officer Grant” He bites out. “There is a protection order that says you are not to be within 100 yards of Ms. Grant or the children, you can’t be on this property” Hen says. “I understand Sheriff, my apologies” Michael starts to follow Hen out. Before he leaves he turns around and looks directly at Athena, “this isn’t over” he says and then he is gone.

Athena breathes out a sigh of relief when he is no longer in the same room as her. She tosses her divorce papers onto the table. “What was that?” Beatrice whispers, “I’ve never seen him like that, Athena he is really torn up”. “Seriously mom?” Athena’s voice comes out shaky, she pushes the documents to her mom. “Why don’t you read this and you’ll learn about being torn up” she mutters. “What is this? “Mom” Athena is pale from being scared and she is shaking from her anger- “what don’t you get? 137!” Athena yells at her mom. “What are you talking about?” Beatrice snaps, “that how many broken bones I’ve had since married to Michael,” she snaps, “would you like to know how many scars I have on my body from him or how many hospital stays I’ve had?” she continues to yells at Beatrice. “Do you want to know why I can’t have any more children or how I conceived either of my children?”. 

Athena can’t hold back the dam of tears anymore and before she knows it she is in Bobby’s strong arms. She looks at him through her tears, “I know that this is a lot.” She feels her heart breaking but she needs to know- “I’m not running” she whispers, “I just need you to know... I understand if you can’t have this” she says feeling so broken. “Athena, Babe” he glares at Beatrice. “Why don’t you go read that elsewhere” he snaps. He looks down at Athena, before she can over think for another second his mouth descend to hers causing her to gasp. He gently wipes her tears, and he anchors her to his body. He feels her wrap her arms around his neck. He doesn’t care that he is ravaging Athena in front of her mother he knows what he and Athena need right now. He picks her up and without hesitation she wraps her legs around him. Beatrice has never witnessed her daughter this open and relaxed with another man as her eyebrows shoot up. “Excuse us” Bobby says as he carries her daughter away.

Bobby carries Athena to their room. He pushes the door closed with his foot and he leans her on the dresser so he can lock it. “Bobby?” She asks him quietly, trying to figure out why he brought her up here. “You” is all he says before he is kissing her senseless and she moans. His hands slide up her dress to grasp her panties and pull them off her body. She realizes what he is doing now, and although she desperately wants this she questions the timing. She pulls back slightly but before she can say anything he asks her, “who do I belong to?” He is running his fingers through her core, “me” she chokes out, “that is right” he says as he starts coating his penis in the fluids she has gushed for him, “and who do you belong to?” He asks her as she feels him place his penis at her opening, “you”. His eyes darken significantly, “May I?” Still through everything he asks her consent and she doesn’t know how she can love him anymore but she knows that she does, “God yes” she breathes out before he is entering her. “Mmmhmmm yes Bobby” She hisses out. “You are mine Athena, don’t ever forget” he whispers to her, “never” she moans out and she drags his mouth to hers. Being quiet is not their forte but her mother and children are downstairs and she does not need to scar them she thinks.

He steadily pumps into her, “I will never leave you or the kids” he whispers to her, “I will protect you until my very last breath-“ she is clinging to him as he reassures her of his feelings for her and her family, “God Bobby” she feels herself nearing the edge, “I will always be yours and you will always be mine”. She pulls his mouth back to her, “yes, yes Bobby- aw fuck” she is lost in the safety and love he is showing her, “God I love you” she whispers. Athena bites her lip, she only ever lets that slip when they make intense love. She doesn’t know why she doesn’t have the courage to say it to him otherwise, but he never really says it to her either. “Gah, Athena my love” God the love he has for her and her kids overwhelm him, he just doesn’t want to scare her as she never says it intentionally. “You’re so tight for me, I love the way you feel babe” he groans against her. “Oh God” she moans as he feels her muscles contracting around him, “that’s it come for me my love, come undone- I got you, always” Bobby tightens the hold he has on her waist “BOB-“ she starts the shout out but he covers her mouth with his. Although he loves that he can make her come undone completely and forget about everything, she will not forgive him if her family hears her release.

Bobby walks them over to the bed and gently lays her down before joining her. She curls into his body and he holds her securely. “Why can’t she see it?” Athena whispers against him, her sadness apparent. He tightens his hold, “I don’t know my love” because although Beatrice loves her daughter and grandchildren it seems Michael has downplayed his role in Athena’s torture and he doesn’t know if he can forgive her for that. We need to check on the children” Athena exclaims. “We will, are you in a good space?”. Bobby asks because he wants to support her however he can. “Yes, but I need to make sure my mom will follow the protection orders, I need to know, especially now, that she will keep them safe” she feels a tear slid down her face.”you guys can stay here, with me” he says, “I’ll keep you all safe, me and my family”. Athena kisses him, “you are so perfect! I don’t know how I got so lucky!” She sighs, “let’s talk to the kids and my mom and give them an option- what do you think?” “I’m with you babe, whatever you need” he says as he gently kisses her. Athena gets up and Bobby joins her. She reaches for his hand and interlaces her fingers with his. “Together” she nods and he agrees, hoping she will always let him stand next to her.


End file.
